Im stuck?
by nuttyginger1
Summary: kagome learns she is adopted and her birth family is dead. then she goes there and finds garra HER BROTHER! she spends 5 years with him and then is sent to the hidden leaf to be on a new team. but kagome finds new love and new friends Sas/Kag pairing!
1. Chapter 1

Kagome finished burying miroku, sango, inuyasha and saved shippo last. She cried as she dug the hole and it was soaked with her tears by the time she lifted her sons body and set him in slowly and giving him a kiss her now auburn hair rose with anger for naraku.

She stood and started a lullaby, _Heart don't fail me now, courage don't desert me, don't turn back now that were here, people always say life is full of choices, no one ever mentions fear, or how can the world can seem so vast, on a journey to the past!_

_Somewhere down this road, I know someone's waiting, years of dreams just cant be wrong. Arms will open wide, ill be safe and wanted, finally home were I belong. Well starting now, im learning fast, on this journey to the past-. Home, Love, Family there was once I time I must have had them too. Home, Love, Family. I will never be complete until I find you-. Once step at a time, one hope then another, Who knows were this road may go? Back to who I was, on to find my future. Things my hear tstill needs to know. _

_Yes let this be a sign, let this road be mine, let it lead me to my past. And me bring me home At last!_

Kagome packed up putting flowers down on the graves and went to a fork in the road.

She took the road that said "Kahona" she walked along swords on her back black messenger bag on her side singing the lullaby her old family had made.

She then saw two huge gates and kept singing and then it hit her, she blacked out but was gently being let down.

*IN THE DREAM WORLD*

Kagome opened her eyes and saw midorkio standing there smiling brightly. Kagome stood and smiled back her new kimono swaying at the movement of her getting up, midorkio then said "I think its time you should know" kagome nodded and then midorkio sighed and said "your parents in the future aren't yours…you were adopted by them when you were found as a baby…your real village is far away a world of ninjas…you've been trained as a deadly ninja already….so here is what you were found in and your headband"

Kagome took the things and nodded and put the headband on and midorkio continued "your real family has died so I made arrangements for you to stay with the kazekagay the villages leader, ok" kagome nodded eagerly, then midorkio sighed and continued "your not human kagome your really a dragon demon, you may choose to let your real appearance, if you wish, and you will be turned seven ok?" kagome nodded fast and said "please I want to be my real self"

Midorkio nodded and touched her forehead, kagomes black hair grew longer and had silver streaks her eyes went to a silvery blue, fangs and claws grew and a star appeared on her forehead.

Kagome gasped and smiled she loved it, and then she started to turn seven. Midorkio handed her lots of scrolls in a bag then she handed her a piece of paper and said "this will alert everyone that it is you, kagome be careful" kagome nodded and started to wake up.

*OUT OF DREAM*

Kagome awoke and looked at her hand and smiled at the silver stripes wrapped around her wrist signaling her that she was indeed her demon self. She stood and started her lullaby at the sign on the road that said "Hidden village in sand" she sang her traveling song she had sang when burying shippo.

She held the paper close her silver blue eyes scanned the area, black kimono that had silver lines on it swayed with her. (Its like sakuras but those colors)

Kagome continued her song and ran along the new sand path. She saw the huge walls and continued to sing softly and started into the narrow way in, she gasped at the village and a guard saw her and said "and you're here for" she showed him the paper and he nodded and bowed and said "lady kagome fallow me" kagome blinked but fallowed getting strange stares.

They walked in a huge building and the man knocked on the door and they heard "come in" and walked in, the man saw kagome and she bowed and handed him the glowing sheet.

The man nodded and said "garra, tamari, konkoro come in." kagome started to sing softly "_Heart don't fail me now, courage don't desert me, don't turn back now that were here" _then the three walked in and gasped at kagome, garra felt weird this girl made him have a attraction to her.

Kagome bowed and stood up her headband showing them she was indeed a ninja. She then said "hi I'm kagome" the three nodded and the kazekagay said "she will be living here with you and join your ninja squad, she is your age" the kazekagay noticed garra's attraction to the girl instantly when he came in.

Kagome walked over to tamari and smiled kindly lifted her hand to he neck and sighed and said "I guess we should train so you know what I can do" the three nodded and walked out but tamari hooked arms with her as they walked out.

They entered the training grounds and tamari smiled and said "you will fight konkoro me then garra but nobody got as far as garra, good luck" kagome nodded and konkoro posed and said "lets start" kagome twirled grabbed her sword from her back posed and her hair flew up and into a ponytail her eyes turned silver ready for a attack.

Konkoro threw his puppet, kagome stabbed the ground and she yelled "DRAGON STRIKE" and the blue lighting went straight for konkoro then everyone watched the poison needle hit her. She just stared and pulled it out and put it in her mouth and then spit it out the poison gone but her smiling as she opened her hand and yelled "POSION NEEDLES" and the needles shot clean out of her hand and went after him

She then lifted her hand and a pink barrier surrounded konkoro and the needles stopped and she put it down and she shrugged and said "no reason to kill you" garra blinked and tamari posed and pulled her fan out kagome posed the sword put behind her back and in its sheath.

Then tamari threw her fan and a pink barrier stopped the wind, then kagome smirked jumped in the air and did a spin and was floating in air her hand turned green and started to drip with the sizzle of poison she jumped again and a whip cracked in front of tamari. Then she smirked and said "tough one aren't you tamari might as well use it I didn't want to but time to bend the wind to my will" tamari rose a brow but fired and the wind suddenly froze kagome then seemed to flip it and it charged at tamari knocking her far into the sand.

Tamari was shocked and stood and shook the sand out of her clothes and walked over to konkoro and garra stepped out ready to fight.

Then the sand charged kagome was ready for it she pulled out a scroll bit her thumb wiped it on the scroll put it down and stood in a battle pose a pink barrier rose and hid her from view. Then garra fell he felt a hand around his throat and it stung. Then she become visible and she took her glowing hand away from his neck and then put a pink shimmering one to it and he gasped at a flood of warm water felt like it was going down his neck.

She smiled and touched his cheek and helped him up and he thought '_that's weird the sand usually stops contact like that? Why didn't it stop this girl' _he then said "you know what's inside me but yet you don't hate me why?" she laughed and said "because ive been friends with more then enough demons" she smiled un buttoned her collar and showed him the mark on her neck showing her as a demon.

He gasped but smiled a little and the 4 walked back to there new houses garra's demon kept sneaking peeks at kagome and kagomes demon did the same. The demons inside each others mind then spoke

"**Hey shakaku been a while huh"**

"**Yes akio it has, will they figure out that there demons are brother and sister?"**

"**Shakaku I'm sure they will because im going to tell her bye"**

"**Bye akio I will too"**

Kagome stopped as did garra and there mouths dropped before turning to each other and saying "you're my brother" "you're my sister" the two of them smiled and then started to walk forward with cheesy grins on there faces both excited that they had actually family.


	2. Chapter 2

kagome woke up, it had been five years since she found her brother gaara. Kagome looked in the mirror and lifted her shirt and there on her stomach was gaara's love marking he had on his forehead, she had given him her's but it was on his neck. The dragon girl grabbed her stuff she was going to the hidden leaf for a new team because apparently this village thought one freak was enough.

Well that's what kagome heard. She tied on her sand headband she refused to wear a leaf one, so here she was on her way to the gate to say goodbye to her family. Kagome had changed in the last five years, her hair was longer and the silver stripes in her hair were a lot more shiny and wider, her silver blue eyes were now more silver, her skin paler exact to garra's, lips a slight red from the sister brother finding ceremony instead of her hair going red her lips did, her claws were now painted blood red and she always wore a necklace with sand inside which she could summon as much as possible.

She was more slender and she had curves in all the right places she was amazingly beautiful. Garra saw his sister and frowned at her leaving but smiled at the outfit she was wearing. It was a red top that clipped in the middle showing off garra's mark signaling her brother, her skirt was short and had slits up the side and had some black spandex underneath.

Garra then hugged her and kagome nuzzled and bit his neck as a sign of a dragon. He nodded and kagome hugged tamari and tamari handed her two hand fans, kagome smiled and konkoro hugged her and handed a bunch of poison needles and a puppet dragon.

Kagome tied her sand headband around her waist and took the gifts and put them in her bag and then started forward to the hidden leaf not looking back for fear of crying.

The three days were ok if you mean running in with orochimaru's goons and having to fight a spider guy and kill him then it was fine. Her finger glowed green and she touched a tree and a apple grew she took it off and started to eat it. She finished and threw the core and it got buried in sand and she grew another tree with the same glowing hand.

She then saw the gates and walked to the guard the man smiled and she said "im from the sand and im here to see the hokagay" the man nodded and said "this way" and he showed her to the building, kagome walked in and said "thank you" but inside she was spitting in disgust she hated it here no sand and the houses out of wood.

She went to the office and knocked, the door slid open and there was a man with white hair and his face covered in a mask, a girl with striking pink hair and a red outfit, a boy wearing a orange jumpsuit and had striking blonde hair and blue eyes, then a boy with black hair and wearing blue kagome sensed evil around his neck and her miko flared with wanting to destroy the evil.

She stopped and bowed and said "lady Tusande" the woman nodded and said "kagome this is your new team, kakshi, sakura, naruto and sasuke" this time kagome couldn't resist and disappeared and appeared behind sasuke and touched the mark on his neck and she growled and said "do you know that this boy has a high amount of evil in his blood, being a miko it calls me to purify it, the only problem is it will cause sasuke pain" Tusande nodded and then said in surprise "you mean you can heal it!" kagome nodded and she said "I can, but sasuke has to agree and these three have to leave for it to be gone" the three nodded and walked out.

Kagome then said "sasuke take off your shirt" kagome started to draw blood from her arm and he did as asked, she then said "this will hurt are you sure" he then growled out "just get it gone!" she then injected her blood straight into the middle of the mark. Sasuke screamed in pain and hissed in agony and started to shake as her blood zoomed through his veins, then one of the commas disappeared, then slowly all of them did.

Sakura kept pacing hearing sasuke scream was driving her nuts and kakashi said "calm down sakura im sure he's ok" but inside kakshi thought '_she said she was a miko I thought they died out years ago, but I was wrong, wait im never wrong ever' _then Tusande burst out of the doors and exclaimed "ITS GONE, ITS REALLY GONE" kakshi and sakura, even naruto were shocked, sasuke then came out and smiled and kagome came with him and said "he needs rest he will be in my care for a few weeks don't visit or else" and she and sasuke disappeared.

Kagome helped him into her new home and laid him on the sofa, she then gave him some water and asked in a lover way "how are you?" he sighed and caught the tone and said "im fine, but it hurt more then I thought it would" she laughed softly and said "yes I warned you, my blood is still in your system, so take it easy" he nodded and laid back and fell into a much needed slumber.

**Weeks passed and they got t know each other well by the end of the second week sasuke was healed and ready to go but now he had a huge crush on kagome and she had one on him but they were both afraid of there feelings.**

Kagome smiled and she and sasuke ran to the training grounds, they both smiled and laughed on the way. They arrived and were first so she started his training and he was getting better when naruto appeared with a angry sakura.

Sasuke and kagome snuggled close and fell asleep naruto just plopped over and sakura by sasuke.

They stayed like that for a few hours until a poof happened and they all woke up and started to train all really ready to fight.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry everyone, I am writing two other stories, one about kagome being a bunch of different demons and another about her parents beating her sending her in full demon mode. Im trying to update!_

_WARNING!_

_Oh and lots of sakura bashing is coming, I hate her with a passion, sorry sakura fans. And ino in this chapter ino will be bashed a lot in the next chapter sakura watch out_

_On with the story…_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

Kagomes beast kept looking at sasuke, it couldn't help it, then a memory was triggered…

_*flashback*_

_Tiny kagome about 5 got lost the she heard a deep voice "are you lost?" kagome turned to the 13 year old itachi, she tired to hid the cuts and bruises on her arms but nodded and he said "alright, come here ill show you the way, oh and im itachi" kagome smiled and said "kagome, ouch" and she took her hand away from her arm, itachi pulled the sleeves down and his eyes widened a fraction and said "its alright come on kagome" she nodded and he lifted her on his back, kagome held a beautiful flower. _

_They neared her house and she frowned and her eyes started to water up, she liked itachi he was nice, and strong, she didn't want to go back yet. Itachi saw this and helped her down and said holding her hands very seriously "kagome, how about when your all grown up, ill come back and make you my girlfriend, ok that's a promise" young kagome being naive nodded and skipped into the house leaving a sighing itachi shaking his head and standing up._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

Kagome glanced at sasuke, itachi killed his whole family leaving sasuke and she was falling for sasuke… kakashi then yelled "KAGOME!" she snapped out of it and said "sorry kakshi" he narrowed his eye and said "now as I was saying I want you to get this bell from me, oh and come with the attend to kill, sasuke, naruto and sakura will try and defend me why I shut down my security, READY GO" kagome saw them all pose kunai in hand.

Kagome smirked and posed and roared, her wings coming out of her tattoo and she flew up and started spinning needles flying out, when they dodged them she brought out her fans and yelled "WIND TWISTER" and she spun and spun and then came out of a small twister and started to control it with the fans.

Then kagome saw them also avoid that and so she landed her wings going back in and she said "I guess my harder stage is needed" suddenly a puppet appeared shaped like a dragon, she opened its mouth and out shot fire. They weren't expecting the ice and poison coming out at the same time, and then a spider web, kagome agreed her brother out did himself. Kagomes tied up hair swung and her shirt that showed her belly button flared a little, her shorts were skin tight and she was barefoot, nobody survived trying to put shoes on her.

So kagome got sakura stuck in a spider web, sasukes body frozen that leaved naruto who kept being clones. Kagome tapped her foot and said "naruto I really didn't want to do this but" suddenly her silver eyes went dark purple, her hair flew wildly her mouth opened to reveal huge sharp fangs and her wings came out sharp and deadly they shone in the light her fingers grew claws and her clothes started to burn in some places and tare in others.

She then growled her mouth closed fangs overlapped her bottom lip and she roared "NO MORE CLONES" and she pounded the ground shaking it and grabbed a handful of grass and threw it at naruto it turned into bombs exploding the clones. Kagome then smirked and said "I guess its time, naruto, im going to try something on you brace yourself" and she backed up and transformed again, eyes red, markings on cheeks jagged, hair having a red tint to it and claws long and she posed and said "try this on for size, HA" she jumped in the air and a fire whip shot out from her fingertips hitting the real naruto making him catch on fire.

Kagome walked over to naruto, opened her mouth and blew water on him he made a pleased face and then naruto yelled "MAN KAGGY YOUR STRONG" kagome shrugged fuming over kaggy, her older brother called her kaggy and she…..killed him…

Kagome then saw kakshi say "well im out goodbye" and so kagome sat down and said "lets make nicknames for each other sit in a circle I did this with garra" so it was kagome then sasuke then naruto and last sakura.

Kagome then said "so I give sasuke a name he gives naruto a name naruto gives sakura a name and sakura gives me one, oh and if that person dosent like it change it, because it could be rubbing a sore spot" they all nodded and kagome said "sasuke your nickname is now, hmmmmm, I got it firebolt!" he smirked and turned to naruto and said "I was thinking of the losers, we will call him ramen boy" naruto clapped and turned to sakura and said "bloomer" sakura rolled her eyes and smirked and said "kaggy" kagome's smile faded and she said "no. I wont take that name change it" sakura smirked and said "why **kaggy** to chicken" kagome jumped up and yelled "DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW!"

Sakura smirked and nodded and hair covered kagomes silver eyes as she said "because my dead brother called me that!" she clenched her fists together and she looked sakura directly in the eyes and said "and you know what sakura, I killed him, that technique I used on naruto I did on him but I watched him burn. Then my parents I killed them, I didn't know what happened I lost control, and I killed them. They called me kaggy. Choose a different name or naruto will make yours awful wait boys fallow me she's now longer in are group of friends" sasuke and naruto nodded and fallowed kagome.

They sat on the couch in her apartment and drank hot coco and then kagome said "firebolt, ramen boy what should my nickname be?" naruto and sasuke exchanged glances before sasuke said "dragonfire" kagome smiled and nodded and said "love it." And they continued to drink there hot coco.

Naruto then left, her had training and sasuke and her were left. Kagome stared at him then said "sasuke?" he turned to her and said "hm" signaling he was listening suddenly she lost the words and said "oh its nothing just your going back to your own home tonight."

He looked into his cup and said "oh ya, I forgot, I guess the two weeks went by fast huh?" kagome nodded and said "I wish you could stay but the hokagay wouldn't want you here longer then that, thinking we would get emotionally attached" he nodded and coughed and said "ya but that wouldn't happen." She nodded but inside both of them they were frowning. Sasuke got up finished his hot coco and set it in the sink and walked to the door and without turning around he said "by dragonfire" kagome nodded and said "bye firebolt" he then opened the door and walked away.

Kagome laid down on the bed in the dark in her pajama bottoms and tank top both black, and she wrapped herself in her sand colored blanket and laid there thinking, itachi or sasuke? Why do I always get stuck in messes like this?

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, kagome got up blanket still wrapped around her and opened the door there stood shizunay, she then said "kagome, come now she knows your in your pj's hurry its urgent" kagome nodded and ran and she thought 'eagle help my feet to fly, mountain help my heart be great' and they bursted into the door shizunay ran over to Tusande and she said "kagome, the village hidden in the clouds has requested you. They said you have certain powers, and they can train you with them. Lord inutashio has asked that you come by next Tuesday is that alright?"

Kagome nodded and said "ill be ready, Tuesday is in three days after all" Tusnade nodded and dismissed her. Kagome walked out and up on top of the hokagay faces and sat there, tears coming out of her eyes, how much was she supposed to move before she stayed still? She knew it, she had fallen deep for sasuke but would he remember her? Kagome knew about these people. Demons go there to learn, and stay there until there 15 and only leave for the chunine exams.

And she was going. Suddenly kagome couldn't handle it she jumped off the faces and ran to sasukes house. And knocked no answer knocked again no answer and she then said frantic "sasuke are you there?" he opened the door and said "I thought you were sakura" he saw her tear stained face and said "come in, hurry" and she walked in he closed the door and took them to his room and she burst into tears, he rubbed her back trying to sooth her.

She looked dead in his eyes and said "sasuke, im leaving for a few years to get my powers under control I wont be back until im 15." He was shocked and she said "sasuke, I didn't want to say it out loud and you don't have to return my feelings but. I love you" he was shocked and he smiled and said "I love you too" and they kissed and he held her all night after she gave him a special necklace and she said "I inserted miko into it, you can use it and purify people and create shields so strong that they by pass gold by far, and nobody can break it, its not chakra, and if its really bad, it will calm me to your side"

He nodded and held her all night tomorrow was Sunday and they were to spend the whole day together and go to the new teen club.

Morning came and kagome smiled at him he knew she was pretending it wasn't going to happen and was trying to save her tears for later so he smiled back. Then she jumped out of the bed and said "PICK ME UP AT SEVEN" and she kissed him and ran out. He shook his head but got ready.

Kagome ran to find hinata and tenten her best girlfriends. She saw them chatting away and she yelled "I NEED HELP!" they both shot up and hinata stuttered out "w-with what kagome" kagome smiled and said "im going to the new teen club with sasuke tonight I have no idea what to wear" tenten and hinata both squealed and hinata said "im going with kiba he asked me last night" she did it without stuttering and tenten squealed and said "neji and me were training and he just turns and kisses me and asks if ill go with him, LETS GO SHOPPING!" the girls nodded and ran to the stores.

They went through outfit after outfit, but finally hinata had one, lavender tank top with a white doggy on it, light purple mini skirt, with a belt attached to it that had cute little doggy charms on it, then a cute light purple French hat to finish it off leaning on sideways, with high heels she could dance in. they loved it hinata looked stunning and her long hair helped, kagome had put some jell in it but she wouldn't tell her it was made out of mud carrots and, dragon spit, but it made your hair grow long.

Next was tenten to find one, pink tank top with a heart on it, light denim shorts, pink high heels she could dance in and a cute hair tie that had white beads on it. They went searching for kagome when they saw it the most wonderful outfit for her.

Dark blue tank top, dark blue mini skirt that flared out a little, built on belt that was silver, that had black beads on it, dark blue high heels she could dance in with a dark blue hairclip to hold back her bangs that had a uchiha design on it.

The girls then went to the makeup counter and got there makeup done, hinata got light purple sparkly eye shadow, light purple lipstick and her nails done with cute puppies on them. Tenten got pink sparkly eye shadow, pink lipstick, and her nails done with white circles on them. Kagome got dark blue eye shadow, clear lip gloss, and her nails done just plain dark blue.

Next was the hair, hinata got hers up in a bun with a puppy comb sticking out of it, tenten got hers up in a ponytail with the ponytail holder on it and kagome got hers wavy. Then they went to eat something there dates were in 30 minutes and they just had to get home.

Tenten sat down and ordered strawberry ice cream, hinata ordered vanilla and kagome ordered chocolate. Tenten then squealed "I can't wait to see neji's face we look drop dead gorgeous." Hinata blushed and said "naruto will be surprised" then kagome said "hinata what happened to the stuttering?" hinata blushed and fiddled with her fingers and said "I only did that because of kiba, it was a habit but im fine now that were going out" tenten nodded they finished there ice cream and the girls said they'd see each other at the club and walked to there homes.

Kagome got inside dropped her bags and looked at herself in the mirror, she did look hot but she wondered if sasuke would like it. Then the doorbell sounded it was a song she loved "dream a dream" she opened the door and there sasuke stood, headband off, wearing a black short sleeved shirt short neck, jeans with a chain hooked on and was leaning against the door frame, he saw kagome and he couldn't find the words and he finally said "gorgeous, I love the uchiha emblem" she smiled and said "I thought you'd like that, come on lets go" he nodded, kagome's heels were short so he still was taller then her, her put his arm around her waist as they went to the club.

They got there and many growls of jealousy were heard. Then kagome saw tenten making her way over to them, neji was with her. Neji looked amazing, almost exact to sasuke except his chain was white not gold like sasukes. Tenten then said "kagome, I told you they'd like it" neji coughed on what he was drinking and turned his white eyes to tenten and said "tenten I told you not to say a thing" tenten rolled her eyes and said "I needed a shopping partner, OH LOOK there's hinata OVER HERE HINATA" hinata spotted them and walked over, kiba in tow he had the exact same outfit just he had a black chain!

That made the girls look at each other then the boys paled and tenten said "girls I think we weren't the only ones getting help from there friends, are boyfriends all have the same outfit on just different chains" all the boys chocked on the punch they were drinking.

Kagome then said "come on sasuke lets go dance" 'Britney spears – brake the ice was playing' tenten then said "come on neji" and hinata said "kiba want to dance" he nodded and they made there way to the dance floor.

Kagome held sasukes hands and he twirled her and she pushed her body against him and went down went up spun around and he moved forward to her, and took her hands she went around him flipped her hair and he put his hands on her hips and she put hers on his shoulders, and they kept dancing better and better every second. Neji had picked up tenten thrown her in the air she did a flip and landed next to him and moved her chest up and down and rolled her shoulders as he spun her around and she went down on him.

Hinata wasn't shy about dancing she shook her hips and everything surprising kiba but him loving it.

The song was almost over but everyone stopped dancing to stare at the couples. The song ended and they went to get a drink as the next song played 'usher – yeah'

Sasuke sat down his legs open, and kagome sat on his lap, his arms were both wrapped around her waist as tenten and neji sat down, neji sat down on his lap feet out to the side her arms around his neck and his around her waist. Then hinata sat down she sat between his legs like she was just sitting down but kiba had his hands on her waist. Kagome sighed in bliss and said "man this is awesome, hot boyfriends, great music, the only thing that could ruin this, who wants to guess" they all rolled there eyes and tenten scrunched up her nose "fan girls. Mainly ino, and sakura yuck!" kiba looked off and said "speak of the devils, sakura came with naruto, and ino came with anko again" anko had moved here 2 years ago, he was hot but a total jerk, he asked ino out and she agreed thinking that it would make sasuke jealous.

They came and sat down and naruto yelled "WOW I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE GOING OUT!" everyone rolled there eyes and hinata whispered something to kiba and he nodded and said "lets play truth or dare!" then they heard a female say "NOT WITHOUT ME" kagome knew that voice and out came tamari, shikamaru holding her waist her wearing jeans and a strapless red shirt. Shikamaru also wore the exact thing to sasuke but his jeans were darker and he had no chain, tamari yelled "KONKORO, GAARA OVER HERE" out came gaara he looked smoken hot and konkoro wow. Kagome smiled gaara had brought no one and she knew he didn't want to, but konkoro had a girl and she walked away and he sat down and said "hey lil sis waz up" kagome rolled her eyes and garra sat down and said "hello kagome" she smiled and said "waz up garra" he smiled and tamari said "lets get to the game, I know a isolated room we could use, its used for well other things (wink, Wink) but I could get one and me and shikamaru could pretended then let you in and we could get away from all the loud music, come on shika"

He sighed and said "troublesome" she kissed his cheek and his face went beat red and he said "coming" and walked away with her everyone watched her and then konkoro laughed and said "not like her and shikamaru haven't done it before trust me ask gaara, they have, right garra?" gaara closed his eyes and opened them again and said "yes so this is a normal thing for them" everyone snickered as the guard fell for it and she opened the door and motioned for them to go in.

They hurried over to her and ran inside, she was right It was quiet and there was a bed. Not any bed a velvet soft white bed, with a canopy and soft carpets. Tamari walked over to a c.d. player and turned on, the same song as outside but quieter. Then she took the canopy down and that's when they knew she had done this before, because she knew were the pegs were and were to put the canopy away and find a bottle.

So everyone sat on the bed and tamari said "im spinning first" and she spun it, it landed on ino, ino smirked and said "take that billboard brow" sakura frowned and tamari said "ino truth or dare" kagome knew after that little comment either one would be super tragic for her tamari was, very sadistic with truth or dare. Ino smirked and said "dare" tamari smirked and kagome snickered this wasn't going to be pretty, tamari opened her hand and said "for the rest of the game you cant play with your shirt, hand it over" ino paled and snickers broke into the air.

Ino took it off revealing her finely toned stomach and black bra. Then ino turned it and it landed on gaara, she smiled and said "gaara truth or dare." He sighed and said "truth" ino smiled and said "do you have a crush on anyone in this room?" his blue eyes looked up then closed and said "yes" then everyone wondered who the lucky girl was, and garra spun the bottle and it landed on kagome, she paled because gaara was more vicious in truth or dare then tamari either way this would be bad. Kagomes stomach did flip flops she remembered the last time this happened she ended up stripping for his friend. She sighed and said in a scared voice "dare" it came out in a squeak and garra smiled evilly and kagome paled and he pointed to the door and said "that leads to the other room, I dare you to take sasuke in there and strip for him" sasuke then paled and kagome blushed deep red, everyone broke into snickers and konkoro said "that's just what kagome had to do when she was 8 but it was for his friend" kagome took a deep breath grabbed sasukes hand opened the door and the room was just like the one they just came from and she closed the door and said before it was already shut "any of you try and watch and ill kill you" and she locked the door.

Kagome opened the door and walked out clothes slightly disheveled and sasuke stumbled out red as a tomato. Then kagome spun it landed on neji, and neji paled and then he said :so all the sand siblings make scary dares and truths im doomed, but I pick dare" kagome's sadistic laughter broke out and she said "take tenten in that room and, sleep with her but spin first so you can have plenty of time" neji spun the bottle and it landed on anko and he said "dare me dude" neji smirked and said "take ino's skirt" and then he and tenten walked into the other room and locked it. Anko did as told and ino was sitting there in her underwear.

Anko spun it and it landed on shikamaru, "shikamaru sighed and said dare me" anko smirked and said "make out with tenten for 2 minutes straight when she gets out" shikamaru sighed and said "embarrassing" that was cold and tamari and shikamaru glared at him and he silently asked everyone that if they spun him give him a super awful truth or dare. They all nodded and the door opened and out stumbled neji and tenten.

They sat down there hair askew and anko said "make out with tenten for two minutes shikamaru, you have to" and kagome whispered to neji they were going to make him pay big time. Neji glared and tenten scowled and said "fine but im not giving a good kiss those are neji's no matter what" and so they started they pretended to make out but really it was just open mouth nothing more they kept there tongues far away from each other. Two minutes ended and tenten and shikamaru pushed away and shook there mouths and tenten shuttered and went to the bathroom and drank water just to get the taste away, shikamaru waited for her to leave and he fallowed suit.

Then shikamaru spun the bottle and it landed on hinata, hinata then said "dare" shikamaru was surprised but said "alright, hand over your shirt" hinata did as told and revealed her light purple bra.

Then hinata spun the bottle it landed on anko hinata really wanted it to and she heard him say "dare im not afraid of you" hinata smirked smoothing you never saw on her face and she said " y-y-you and ino have to sleep together right there on the floor" anko then froze and ino paled, hinata got two things out of it, she got to show she really disliked ino and get anko back for tamari and neji.

Neji, tamari, tenten and shikamaru smirked as the two went down. Finally it was over and naruto yelled "MY EYES, DISGUSTING MY EYES" everyone else snickered, then anko spun the bottle it landed on naruto, naruto then said "truth" not wanting a dare from him, anko frowned and said "is it true that you and kagome make out every night at midnight?" kagome laughed and said "nope im with sasuke at that time, no way and naruto is like a brother" naruto shook and said "kagome almost killed me the other day no way Mr. not for me sakura is my girl" then he spun it landed on sakura she picked dare and naruto said "I dare you to kiss me" she did it easily and spun it till it landed on kiba, kiba then said "dare" and sakura dared him to make out with hinata easy.

Finally it landed on konkoro who had to dance with kagome, they did but it was ball room dancing. Then kiba spun it and it landed on kagome, she had to give up her shirt revealing her dark blue bra.

**And this went on and on by the time they ended the girls all were down to there underwear and the guys were shirtless. But they all fell asleep…..tomorrow was Monday and one more day till she was leaving….**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hi everyone its me SORRY again I will try and update more and more. Oh and don't worry this is a sasuke/kagome pairing, she just gets broken by inuyasha but comes back to sasuke and stuff don't worry im still learning and will need a beta.

THAT'S ALL FOLKS.

Nuttyginger1


	4. Chapter 4

_LEMON WARNING IN THIS CHAPTER A LIL SAS/KAG ACTION._

Kagome opened her eyes and got up sasuke had carried her home after he woke up.

Kagome was happy at all she was leaving until she was 15 and there was no stopping it….

So kagome walked out of the house wearing a back tank top and black short shorts, she had no shoes on and her sword was strapped to her back, her hair up in a high ponytail but some hanging in front of her eye. Kagome went to the ramen stand and noticed nobody was there so she texted them and they all responded "CHAT ROOM, HERES THE CODE Dh6Lm:*"

So she ran home and turned on her computer and entered the chat room and her code entered as "Sas_Kag_4eva" she noticed everyone was on and so she typed "waz up?" gaara replied "nothing much just were all bored." Kagome then typed "how about meet me at the ramen stand, I got a great idea!" and she signed out, everyone thought it was worth a try and signed out as well.

Everyone showed up and she said "fallow me" and they zoomed to the training ground, kagome smirked and said "im going to show you how to fight with a demon sword, all I need from you is a tooth, hurry and pull it out, a wise old sword smith taught me how to do this, sasuke you first" he did as told and gave her a baby took of his, she opened her mouth finger glowing green and she touched one of her fangs it fell out and in grew another. She put them on top of each other pulled out a hammer and crushed them and breathed out fire and suddenly there was a sword there, kagome then said "only sasuke and I can touch this sword, sasuke its abilities are unknown if will speak to you quietly and will give you those abilities" he nodded and lifted it up, it glowed black and his eyes turned black and he swiped the air and out flew what looked like a moon and it hit the tree slicing it in half. And then he turned his gaze to another tree it sliced it till he lifted the sword sheathed it and the moon disappeared. Kagome squealed and kissed him.

She did the same for everyone, they all were so excited and all had different abilites.

Sasuke: darkness, silent kill

Sakura: flower strangulation

Naruto: power crushing (hits the victim so hard it crushes there insides)

Shikamaru: sleeping sword

Ino: mind exploding

Choji: wind

Hinata: water

Kiba: animals

Shino: bugs

Neji: fire

Tenten: miko crushers (she can create barriers and crush whats inside or protect her team)

Lee: light (can blind opponents and absorb there very beings)

Kagome was proud her sword contained all this because it contained, sesshomarou's, sango's, kohaku's, shippos, inuyashas, rins, her mentors, kaguras, kannas, mirokus, keades, and her families teeth.

So they started to practice with these swords and call them to there persons and transform them into what they needed, the girls liked there's as daggers, kagome preferred her sword as did the boys. Kagome then pulled a hoodie out of her backpack it was black and she pulled it over her person hiding all articles of clothing and pulling it over her head, she said goodbye to everyone and told them she had to pack.

Kagome was just about to pack when Tusande ran in and yelled "WAIT, THERE SENDING PEOPLE TO TRAIN YOU! YOU CAN STAY!" kagome was smiling and then a girl boy person walked in, and said "im jakotsu, im a boy, oh and this is my big brother bonkotsu were from the village hidden in the clouds as your mentors" bonkotsu was hot to say the least.

And so the training started they said they were surprised at her strength and they went isolated training no friends training away from the village.

**5 weeks after brudle training she was allowed to go to the chunine exams!**

Kagome smiled up at her sensei's, they handed her the forms and then jakotsu said "GUESS WHAT KAGS" kagome learned all about jakotsu, they became fast friends much to bonkotsus dismay. Jakotsu then yelled "THE HOKAGE SAID AFTER WERE DONE YOU'LL BE HOKAGE, YOULL BRING PRIDE TO ARE VILLAGE SO DON'T LOOSE" kagome was shocked nodded stood and her now low pony tailed hair and some in front of her eye swayed, it was tipped with silver, her purple eyes were cold and distant, though she was excited on the inside she sat alone in a dark room on the inside crying softly.

Kagome started forward sniffing out her team, she saw them and sat in a tree and swayed her feet and made a apple grow and started to munch on it, then kakshi appeared she threw the core and snuck up behind him.

Kakshi sighed and said "your all going to the chunine exams" and then naruto asked "chunine whats that?" sasuke turned away and said "loser" he was colder since kagome left. Then kagomes voice said "chunine naruto is the next level of ninja" they all turned to kagome who was behind kakshi holding a kunai to his neck. She laughed and said "your getting old kakshi, I watched all of you the whole time, naruto yelling "WHERE IS HE" sasuke staring at the river and sakura saying "OH MY SASUKE" kagome laughed and put up a peace sign suddenly disappeared and appeared next to sasuke.

Kagome then yelled "GUESS WHAT, IM GOING WITH YOU GUYS, AND IM HOKAGE IN 3 YEARS" sasuke, kakshi, sakura and naruto were all shocked and kakshi asked "who said?" kagome sat down and pointed to the hokage office and said "he did, he said when my training is done I take the place as hokage, whoda thunk" she spun around and said "im so happy to be back and away from, the snake sword and banrayu"

Kagome then said "see ya guys, come on sasuke" he looked shocked she held his hand and did her peace sign before vanishing with sasuke.

They appeared in her apartment, he blinked and she said "take a seat I haven't seen you for 5 weeks." He nodded excited as she came back and handed him his hot coco and drank hers and she leaned on him "I missed you" they finished there hot coco and he turned to her purple eyes, and put his hand behind her neck and kissed her, she gladly joined in, he put his other hand on her waist and he slowly let them down on the couch, he licked her lips for entrance, she gladly let him in and he slowly stroked her tongue with his own. They didn't know what was happening but loved it.

They broke apart to breath and stared into each others eyes for what seemed forever, was only 10 seconds, he pulled up and turned away and stuttered out "s-s-sorry" she put her hand on his back and said "nothing to be sorry for, I joined in besides nothing is wrong, what would you be sorry for" he shrugged and she kissed his cheek and said "lets get ready for, the chunine exams, oh and sasuke, I wont let you leave my site for a second I missed you to much"

Sasuke smiled and kissed her and she pulled him to her bedroom, to anyone watching it was a bad sign, to them they were only 12. (OH THIS IS JUICY) kagome turned on 'im a little fish' and started trying on outfits, he either shook his head or lifted a eyebrow. Like she did a yellow one, one that showed almost everything, a pink one, red one, dark blue, and finally a black one, It showed her stomach, was sleeveless, had fishnet for sleeves, a short skirt and fishnet shorts, her headband was on her waist as a belt and she had her sword strapped on her back, barefoot still, hair in a low ponytail hair hanging over her eye, clear lip gloss, black sparkly eye shadow and many weapons hidden places she wouldn't say.

Sasuke wore his usual except his sword was strapped on his back. They walked out and spotted naruto his sword on his back too. He waved to them and then there was a loud **POP **out came three academy students they ran to naruto and then spotted kagome, konahamru then yelled "YOUR PRETTY AND LOOK AWESOME" kagome didn't smile she just replied with a "hn" then sakura showed up and a argument started and kagome punched naruto into the wood, her dagger were strapped on a belt at her side.

Then konahamru took off and slammed into someone hard, sasuke took this and walked away kagome didn't fallow, because someone had picked up konahamru. The man sneered "oh its bait, a tasty little guy would be a perfect practice dummy" the other two were about to run kagome stopped them with her acid whip and she said in a stone cold voice "stay put" and she walked forward and said "put him down or ill rip your head off" sakura was surprised to see kagomes eyes bleeding red and claws starting to sharpen and her fangs going long and then her hair blew wild and she yelled "PUT HIM DOWN" and charged, jumped in the air and yelled "IRON REVER SOUL STEALER!"

The man barley got out of the way and she smirked and said "nice try" and her hand glowed green and out come a whip before it could hit him it receded and she was back to normal and she said "sakura, do it" sakura nodded pulled out her daggers clanged them together and plunged them into the earth, she focused and out jumped the thorns tangling the man up.

Then he was about to attack kagome when he had a pebble hit his hand making it bleed, he looked up and saw sasuke and he said crushing the pebble "don't touch my girlfriend" and then he heard "konkoro, don't fight, or ill kill you" sasuke turned he sensed this boy due to kagomes training with demons and he had his hand on the hilt of his sword and kagome obviously felt his blood lust because she drew her sword and it transformed to a sword with spikes, she growled posed and struck the spikes went so fast that nobody could detect them till the tree was pierced through.

She scratched the sword on its sheath to transform it back and sheathed it and she said "sasuke, come here" he jumped down and put his arm protectively around her waist and kagome growled she smelled this guys attraction so she walked up to him and punched him with a chakra infused punch and she said angry "I can smell your attraction jerk, lay a hand on me and you'll have a army at your hands, full of demons, and my uchiha boyfriend, with all my students with different powers, your staring at the next hokage, actually in 3 years I will be hokage its already been discussed jerk" sasuke narrowed his eyes at this guy so he said "can I pierce his soul, making him wither in agony" kagome then smirked and said "maybe you should"

The man begged and said "im sorry were here for the chunine exams please" the girl making her self known "I didn't know the leaf were that strong" kagome lifted her hand it started to glow she aimed it at the tree and said "you only just grazed my power" and out shot a beam of light from her palm and were the tree had been standing was a pile of dust.

She flipped her black hair put her arm around sasukes waist he put his on her shoulders and they walked off. Sakura then yelled "THAT'S JUST A ILLISUION FREAK" kagome stopped dead in her tracks her hair blew up and she turned around blood red eyes and jagged markings were shown she walked or stomped over to sakura grabbed her neck and shoved her into the wall and she growled "I could kill you for that weakling, ill punish you" she pulled her hand up and slashed sakuras arm and then sasuke said "serves you right, after all kagome did for you" naruto then flicked her and said "ya im in love with hinata so, hate you, pink haired freak" and the three walked off as kagomes hair went down.

They stomped to the ramen shop kagome refused to eat; you could tell she was angry, sasuke only knew one way to get rid of it. Sasuke dropped the money said goodbye to naruto grabbed kagomes hand and walked away.

He took her to his apartment flung the door open closed it and kissed her, her anger deflated instantly, and she kissed back. He didn't know what happened, the minute they were kissing it turned into a make out session and he couldn't control his body anymore.

She had the same and her leg lifted all on its own and wrapped around his waist and sun he was holding her against the wall her legs wrapped around his waist, her headband fell as did his, and then they were in his room she under him, he had his hands up her shirt and his shirt was who knows were. Kagome felt her shirt come off and she helped and continued to kiss him, it was nothing like she ever felt.

He moved his hands up and down on her bare back and then she flipped straddling him and taking more action, he was a little shocked but didn't mind.

In 5 minutes all clothing was some where, with dust bunnies. Kagome and sasuke were in a whirl of blankets and it was 9 o clock they came in at 5. and then they stopped and were panting squished together blankets swirled around and there legs showed well there left legs, her dainty foot was wrapped around his perfect foot as well.

Kagome looked into his beautiful onyx eyes and kissed him again and he panted and said "what happened" she shrugged and cuddled tighter to him and fell into a much needed sleep after that little session, sasuke wrapped his arms around her small form and put his cheek to her hair breathing in her sweet night rain scent. They didn't know a certain pink haired girl watched the whole thing!

_Ok WOW, very busy chapter, even better KAGOME AND SASUKE HAD MADE THE SECOND STEP IN THERE RELATIONSHIP!  
_

_Who knew sakura was a pervert watching that. D: _

_Naruto is over sakura. :D_

_Sasuke loves kagome and she loves him._

_*MEMORY LANE*_

_**Kagome panted the snake sword came again as bonkotsu yelled certain moves to do. She did them knocking the sword away and landing a blow to her sensei then bonkotsu started to fight her she knocked the banrayu away and hit him she felt victorious and smiled and they praised her. But all she thought was of sasuke…. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome opened her eyes and smiled at sasuke then it hit her like a ton of bricks, sasuke in her bed, asleep there clothes scattered every where!

Kagome had to agree sasuke looked so peaceful asleep, he opened his eyes slowly and his alarms went off and he almost jumped up but she held him down by wrapping her leg around his and she said "uh, uh not until you kiss me" he rolled his eyes kissed her and she unleashed her death grip on his leg, she got the sheet and he took the blanket and they ran around trying to find there clothes, kagomes eye twitched she found her hair tie in the sink, found her shirt behind the couch, found her skirt under his bed, and her undergarments were thrown in his drawers.

Sasukes smiled and chuckled he then said quietly "so she gets wild, figures she picked me" and he found his shirt in the kitchen under the table, found his shorts in a closet, his underwear was in the bathroom, then his eye twitched there were her teeth marks on them he chuckled and walked into his room. Kagome decided to cut her bangs she made them hang over her left eye, then she put her eye liner on, eye shadow, then she pulled on her shirt that said "1% angel, 99% devil" pulled her black skirt on and her black fish net stockings, she was ready.

She turned and he slid his shirt on and said "lets go sasuke" he nodded and they walked out to the hokage's building, they met a blazing angry sakura and a laughing naruto and they caught him say "come on sakura, you don't think kagome and sasuke would sleep together, really, its not possible they wouldn't take that step!" sakura then said "ITS TRUE, JUST LOOK AT THE BITE ON HIS SHIRT" sasuke and kagome froze they looked at his shirt, there was a bite mark of two fangs on his shoulder, she then touched it and it mended, they wanted it to be a secret oh those two would kill sakura.

They walked over to them and sakura sneered "ask them, they got all sweaty and rolling in the bed last night!" naruto looked all over sasuke and said "uh sakura no bite mark" sakura gasped and yelled "I SAW THEM WITH MY OWN TWO EYES" then she barley avoided claws of kagome going for her neck and kagome growled "YOU WERE SPYING ON US!" sasuke grabbed her by her hair and said "that was none of your business. Sakura" sakura then felt her other arm being slashed and now she had identical arms.

Kagome slapped her and sasuke kicked her and she said "for you F.Y.I sasuke and me enjoyed are selves, you should know, oh wait no guy likes you because you're a pink haired moron." And they walked in to see a girl get punched into the wall, kagome knew her instantly, and she walked calmly over to the men and said in a ice tone that would make sesshomarou proud "move" they both scoffed and one aimed a punch but she just lifted her arm and it collided and she grabbed his wrist and plunged him into the wall hand on his throat squeezing, and she said "I said move" and she lifted him and threw him into the other wall, she turned to the other hand glowed red and she snapped it and a fire lit on his feet he dropped trying to stop the flames.

Kagome opened her hand just like gaara and closed it and the flames left, she flipped her hair and said "next time I see you hit tenten, ill kill you, you just tried attacking the next in line for being hokage" and the men both bowed and said "forgive us lady kagome, we had no idea were so sorry" kagome scoffed and said "you should be, and I know that's not your real age, be off with you or ill kill you myself" the men bowed and ran like scared dogs.

Kagome turned to tenten and held out her small hand the girl took it and then hugged kagome and yelled "I MISSED YOU" kagome hugged her back and she said "oh kagome its been so different since….you left after…" kagome gave her a glare to shut it, she did and the boy in the green yelled "MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND, HOW HAVE YOU BEEN" or more like yelled, kagome shrugged and put her arm around sasukes waist and said "busy" and she kissed his cheek, he blushed lightly and put his arm over her shoulders.

Then neji turned to her and she looked away he stated "sunda" she glared then and said "huyga" he turned away crying on the inside things did not end well with them. Kagome flipped her hair and said "by tenten, lee ….neji" and she walked away.

(PRETEND FIGHT WITH LEE NEVER HAPPENED)

Sasuke and everyone stopped and then they all asked "what happened with neji?" kagome then stopped she then said as she looked down "he was my first boyfriend, things didn't end well" and she continued walking. They were all shocked but they looked up to see neji and his team standing there all staring at kagome she turned her demon alert went off.

She saw them and glared at neji, he didn't glare back but she glared, her hand glowed green she walked over to what held what they were standing on and slashed the wood with her poison claws, it broke and neji landed on his butt as did the others. Kagome spun around took a battle stance and said "fight my huyga" he narrowed his eyes and said "your no match for me" she smirked and said "try me" he did his battle position and it started.

He was surprised she avoided every attack, then she swirled and elbowed him in the neck, jumped back her sword turned into daggers, she drew them and ran they clashed and she smirked, slammed one of the daggers in the ground and the other into the ceiling, she smirked, and sasuke gasped he knew what was about to happen, this is something his sword had, she pointed at neji and the daggers released demon dogs made out of pure darkness, she then said "attack" and the dogs charged neji tried to hit them they were like ghosts he screamed in agony.

Kagome pulled the daggers out and they turned into her sword and she slid it into its sheath and there sat neji panting and scared. Kagome then said "neji as I said before, you broke up with me, stay away, I told you were not friends" and she walked into the room.

Sasuke scoffed at neji and went to kagome, sakura and naruto just walked pass.

They walked in after talking to kakshi. Kagome's purple slightly red eyes scanned everything, she was in no mood and if anyone approached her she promised them pain so she decided to sit down and sasuke was just about to join her when ino jumped on his back and squealed "sasuke baby I missed your good looks" suddenly ino was flying through the sky and crashed into lee.

There was kagome eyes ablaze baring her fangs hair flying wildly and her hand in the air glowing green and she growled out "never touch my boyfriend again or else" everyone watched "ill kill you" and to prove her point her poison whip snapped the ground and it melted like it was goop.

Sasuke nodded put his hand around kagomes waist and everyone gasped when he kissed kagome and her hair went down and her claws went away. He released and they sat down, ino was panting, everyone then agreed and I mean everyone didn't want to face her, then kagome saw gaara and paled he walked over to her and kneeled in front of her and she saw konkoro narrow his eyes and she gasped "im so sorry I, was in one of my moods im so sorry gaara" konkoro shrugged and said "its fine sis, I kinda didn't recognize you with the red eyes fierce battle skills and almost killing me" gaara nodded and smiled and said "I missed you" kagome nodded and hugged him, he sighed he missed her warm hugs.

Sasuke and the rookie 9 watched that little exchange and then naruto yelled "I THOUGHT YOU TRIED TO KILL THEM NOW YOUR HUGGING THEM" he was met with a blast next to his head and she said "I didn't recognize him, he's my brother naruto, you have no say in this matter, keep your comments to yourself!" gaara smirked and he let his sand calm her, she shuttered as the sand went over her body, so she let some miko go over him like she did with sasuke, but his was different.

Tamari then said "sasuke and you are dating right?" kagome looked to her sister and nodded, so tamari walked over to sasuke and said "listen uchiha, if you harm my sister, ill kill you, gaara will help as will konkoro so be careful" kagome rolled her eyes walked over to sasuke and sat down then turned and leaned against the arm and put her legs over his lap, her knees were propped up over him.

Then kagome said "oh don't worry tamari, he wont, trust a dragons instincts" she then frowned as a man wearing glasses went over to them and said "hi, you should keep a low profile, see, you drew to much attention" kagome stood and sasuke paled, this wasn't good. Kagome smiled sweetly walked over to this man grabbed his wrist and crushed the bone, he hissed in pain and then she threw him into the wall with only that one hand.

Then she turned to them her hair started to lift, and she said "want to live, stop staring" her eyes bled red and her claws grew, she flicked her wrist and out came her sizzling whip, they all turned and she walked over to sasuke. He just had to shake his head this is why he loved her wait he loved her?

Kagome sat between his legs and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome sighed in complete bliss, she never felt like this with neji, well she did until he broke her heart now she was with sasuke, the hottest guy to her in the leaf.

Then a man named ibiki poofed in and gave them the list to were they would sit. Kagome growled silently, she sat between neji and shikamaru; both guys had crushes on her. Kagome growled in annoyance, the Procter kept going on and on, kagome was already a ANBU a black inu to be exact the highest ANBU.

Finally the test started. Kagome rolled her eyes, could this test get any easier for her they should plaster a huge IM STUPID on there foreheads. Kagome saw naruto struggle so she started on handed hand signs under the table and her soul left but all people saw was her eyes go white and her hand keep going like nothing was wrong. Kagome entered naruto's body and looked in his mind, she scrunched her nose up and thought 'im never coming back here again'

Kagome wrote all the answers and then left his body and him staring at his paper, and then it said "from kagome" kagome's soul went over to sasuke and she wrote on his paper kinda freaking him out "want the answers, its me kagome. I will give them to you" and she zoomed through them and disappeared, back into her body.

Her demon part was screaming about being in a bad mood. She finished the test and crushed her pencil to dust, shikamaru and neji saw this and both gulped, she then crushed the dust into nothing at all. Kagome needed sasuke here, NOW, because her demon wanted out and that is dangerous one because her demon was so wanting sasuke right now it was killing her, two because her demon would treat everyone like dirt besides her boyfriend, and three because she was suppose to keep a low profile.

So then naruto yelled stuff about not quitting and lots of people left and then the man named ibiki said "you all pass" kagome just scanned her purple bleeding red eyes to find sasuke, she needed him and soon, she held onto the desk as another pain wave hit her. Then a woman burst in and they were on there were to the second exam.

Kagome ran to sasuke literally and he kissed her to relieve her demon side and help the pain subside. She sighed her cheeks flushed and she and him walked to the second exam. Kagome rolled her eyes at the next exam, it was so stupid, she would get the scrolls easily and she scanned the area.

Kagome, looked and watched as sasuke got there scroll and they walked to the gate. She sat down and said "I might as well put it on" she then pulled out her sword and strapped it on, as did the others, kagome then was ready, they were too. The gates open they ran in kagome lifted her arm and a screech was heard as a small dragon landed on her arm. Kagome handed her the scroll and growled deep in her throat, the dragon nodded and transformed and jumped into the air and they took off.

Then naruto had to go and sakura made a fuss and out came naruto being a dork but kagome disappeared, appeared behind him and held her sword to his neck and she had him in a death lock, another of her hands pointed a kunai at his stomach. Sasuke then stabbed him and he poofed into another person and ran.

Then naruto disappeared, kagome scanned the area and then said "sasuke, be on your toes" and she vanished, and so she ran avoiding trees, what sasuke didn't know is kagome had planted a special dragon marker on him, if he was in pain kagome would come and kill who ever did it.

Sasuke stared as a grass nin appeared and the fight started, but the minute sasuke stabbed himself to get rid of the jutsu, that's when things turned ugly for the grass nin anyway. Kagome felt it she stopped growled so loud the whole forest shook and she zoomed a speed so great that not even sesshomarou could track her.

The grass nin was about to stab sakura, when kagome round housed him, her eyes glowing red, her demon had been released and she yelled "YOU TRIED TO HARM MY MATE!" that was two voices kagomes and the beasts, then the grass nin froze as kagome yelled "YOU HAVE ONE BIG MESS ON YOUR HANDS" kagome did a back flip unsheathed her sword and the fight started she slashed and hit, she even did advanced jutsu.

Then kagome said "orochimaru" he had pealed away his face and was laughing at her and she lifted her now big blood red eyes and changing mouth as wings came out of her back she then growled "YOU'RE A DEAD MAN" she then fully transformed into a 100 foot black dragon. Orochimaru stopped laughing and stared in pure shock and horror he had landed the bite on sasuke and now he knew that kagome was going to demolish him.

Kagome blew dragon fire at him the hottest thing on earth and he screamed and she hit him with her tail and slashed with her claws and razor wings and then her mouth started to turn blew and she shot out electricity.

Orochimaru sat there a fried crisp. Kagome transformed back panting and her clothes burned in some places, she limped over to orochimaru her hand glowed green as she sliced his head off.

Kagome felt it, and it wasn't pleasing her, the second stage into being a demon, her sensei's warned her "if you have this coming leave your friends, and run as fast as possible if not…you will change infront of them, and you will need blood and zoom off to kill the first person you see…..try and be careful this is the most powerful stage."

Kagome helped sasuke up and got naruto and went to a small cave, sakura was a look out why kagome set traps, not just any traps but demon traps gruesome, deathly, killing traps.

She came back to see sakura asleep, kagome sharpened a kunai, she wasn't too excited about the second state, she would have to find a mate, and take her place as a princess, and then become hokage why raising a family man she was angry.

Kagome saw a squirrel coming and growled at it, seeing the paper bomb. She stood slowly and let her hair fall over her face as she walked out and the sound came forward, she saw they were about to go into her trap so she lifted her hand and lifted her red eyes to them and said "so you think you got friends in high places, to make me run, forgive this smile on my face, but you don't know what power is till im done, your playing with the big ninjas now" and she snapped the string and up came a cage, if any of them would move they'd be stabbed through.

Kagome stood picked up the kunai in the ground and said "you should stay away, im not some genine, watch out next time ill unleash a harder trap" kagome was aware of neji tenten and lee watching her.

Kagome went up to cut another rope, but another pain hit her and she snapped the wrong one and they were released. Kagome lay unconscious and sakura burst into action, cutting her hair was first, then ino's team showed up, as did lee. Kagome lay in the middle then sasuke got up and broke zaku's arms. Kagome slowly got up and stopped sasuke and then fell to the ground with a thud, it was coming and she was sure it would happen in 3 days time.

So here they were setting up camp, kagome sighed and poked the fire with a stick, she started to hum a sweet melody, and they listened to it and agreed it was amazing. So naruto said "kagome, were did you learn that?" kagome smiled and said "its called Danny boy, it is sweet" she then stood and said "ill get the water" sasuke noticed she used every excuse to get away from him, them, everyone.

Kagome came back to them staring at her, she set down the water and gripped her stomach in pain and sakura said "kagome, something is wrong, let us take you out of the chunine exams." Kagome shook her head and said "nothing they could do, it's a dragon thing, im going into my next stage of it, I will have more strength, speed, power, but the only down fall, I have to find a mate." Naruto then said "whats a mate" kagome froze and said "a mate is someone you love with all your heart, but its different, once the mating happens, you will hear the others thoughts, feel there emotions, never break apart, kill all those who try to take that person away from you. But the problem is getting a mate"

Naruto then said "how?" kagome looked down and said "first your demon side finds the male, and then it starts the steps, naruto, I already have a mate, sasuke is my mate that's why I protected him, and almost killed orochimaru" she then turned away and said "the mating hasn't been completed till….till are blood mixes, and then its done, im staying away from you guys a lot because….when I get into second state which is coming, I need to drink some manner of blood, if I don't….I die" they stared at her in shock, then she stood her hair blowing and she said "my brother is coming." Out came gaara and he ran to kagome and he said "shakaku told me, is it true?" kagome nodded and gaara actually punched the tree beside him and he said "I cant believe this, is cant happen you know what will happen when **he **finds out." Kagome's eyes narrowed and she said "im fully aware, I just didn't think he would live this long, I don't want to go" gaara shook his head and said "good luck" she nodded and he ran off.

Kagome then said "fallow me, if you choose to appose sakura, I can kill you here and now" sakura jumped up and kagome pulled her hair tie and said "your riding me there, we have no time to waste" and black fire engulfed her and there stood a beautiful black dragon with purple eyes. She leaned down and they hopped on and she zoomed off.

They arrived at the tower in seconds. Kagome transformed back after they hopped off and she cracked her neck and said "this isn't good" and her arm definitely wasn't good there were flame like markings on her right arm, she sighed and said "one sec" and she touched her arm and the markings disappeared and they walked in.

They un rolled the scrolls and boom out popped iruka, kagome glared at him why his old students talked. Kagome felt another pain sweep over her, and her eyes started to tint red, she scowled, she was sure by the time they got in there her other half would take over, and she needed blood, soon. So they walked on in and they explained about everything, kagome couldn't hear the hokage or anyone for that matter all she heard was akio going **"its almost time, HAHAHAHAHA beware, I will make sasuke are mate" **kagome gripped her stomach in pain and her eyes bled more red and she cursed herself she underestimated akio, she know knew by the end of the day akio would be released.

Then everyone saw sasuke, and some guy were up first, kagome kissed him and bit his lip injecting demon power into him. He won easily, kagome stared and watched all the people go up she knew who she'd face and wasn't to thrilled, akio was though.

Then everyone went, and kagome jumped down her eyes almost all the way red the middle was only purple. Then he stepped forward 'katusu sayou' from the village hidden in fire.

Kagome's eyes were all red now and the marks slowly spread around her body, so slow molasses going up a hill would be faster. Kagome posed and the Procter said "this is the last match for the preliminary rounds, kagome tashio, against katusu sayou. Any objections" sakura sneered and silently hoped this katusu guy killed kagome.

Kagome closed her eyes and opened them slowly, they were blood red, and suddenly the marks spread faster and were shown, they were totally weird to eyes, she looked to have silver fire markings every place and she posed ready for the fight. Kagome smiled and laughed her sweet laughter as he said "start" kagome spun around and swayed in a dancing fashion, she rolled her shoulders back and came up and danced over to his dazed state (listen to replay) then kicked him and it broke the trance he charged, his speed rivaled lee, but kagome was faster.

Kagome put her hand on the ground and kicked him in the face, did a back flip and didn't even pant. Then kagome said "try this on for size" her hands glowed green and she jumped in the air and out came green acid whips, where ever she struck, it dissolved. She smirked and said "you'll never get away" suddenly all her fingers glowed and out came way more whips and it finally caught him around his waist he screamed and twisted. Kagome opened her mouth and bit into his arm and he was suddenly very, very quiet. She released and un wound her whip he then landed on his butt and said in a stunned voice "I-I-I CANT SEE I CANT FEEL MY ARMS WHATS HAPPENING!" kagome smirked and off her fangs dripped, green poison. Then katusu said "please, help" kagomes hands glowed pink as she touched the bite mark he sighed and said "thank you and congrats" then the Procter said "kagome tashio, is the winner"

Kagome helped katusu up and to his team and then she ran to sasuke and he said "did you get enough" she sighed and said "no. I still need more." He then sighed and lifted his arm and said "just don't poison me" she saw amusement in his eyes and she smiled and bit down on his arm, kagome found it revolting how she had to drink blood.

She finished closed the wound with her saliva and then smiled at him. She then whispered in his ear "tonight, we will finish becoming mates." He blushed and nodded and they sat and watched the matches.

Finally It was done and they drew a number, kagome frowned she was against someone named 'kay' the only reason she knew was because kay told her, kay wasn't to special, long brown hair, golden eyes, pale skin, hair up in a ponytail, and dagger strapped on her ankles.

When the people finished talking, sasuke and kagome gave a quick goodbye, they were 13 what cha going to do.

Kagome grabbed his arm and they zoomed almost flew to her apartment. When they got there they burst and immediately started making out, kagome was about to mix there blood with a bite when a knock sounded. Kagome rolled her eyes recognizing the stupid scent, kagome pulled a long shirt on, it was sasukes (:p cant wait to see how this person reacts) she walked over to the door, the shirt just barely above her knees, and opened the door.

And there in the flesh was the most annoying pink haired wannabe ever, sakura. Kagome leaned on the door and said "what do you want." Kagome was acting snooty because she was just about to seal her mate bond when this had to come up. Sakura blushed at her state of dress and said "later tonight, us girls wanted to have a sleep over its not mine, its hinata's, I was closet so had to tell you, here is the invite" kagome snatched it away from sakura and squealed and said "tell hinata ill be there, now if you'll excuse me, I have a hot shirtless sasuke waiting" and she shut the door.

Sakura sighed and walked away to get ready.

Kagome walked in put the invite on the table and ran to her room at top speed and pounced on sasuke and kissed him. He was a little shocked but gladly joined in, she then whispered "its time" and bit her tongue drawing blood and bit into his neck, a silver fire imprint appeared, he felt strange, his hair had a silver tint, he grew claws and fangs, his eyes turned a little more silver, and her exact markings appeared on him, then he felt the power zoom threw him.

She smirked and kissed him, she then looked at the time and he broke it and said "I have to go meet the dope, the guys are having a sleep over" she nodded and said "so are the gals, where is they guys at?" he smiled and said "neji's and hinata's why?" she licked his lips and said "because ill be at hinata's" he smirked and said "ill kiss you good night mate" she smirked and he was about to get up she grabbed his hand and said "bring all your things here tomorrow, mate were together now, so were living together." He nodded and kissed her and said "I will bye chickadee"

And he walked out. Kagome sighed got up grabbed a bag with her symbol on it and stuffed, clothes, games, make up, a blanket, a pillow, and a giant fluffy uchiha symbol, that she made! (I had too)

Kagome sighed and brushed her hair before walking out of her apartment and locking the door and walking to hinata's, she was listening to 'star struck by lady gaga' she then saw the huyga grounds.

Kagome saw the boys and smirked, she was going to tease them. They saw her and she smirked and put up a peace sign and that's when they noticed, her clothes were moved, sasuke wasn't here yet, and her hair was a little askew and her lips were a little swollen, she had been with sasuke. Kagome laughed her sweet laugh and pulled out her head phones and said "sasuke will be along soon, he needed to find another shirt" she pulled touched the blue shirt she was wearing and the boys blushed when they noticed it was sasukes.

Kagome then walked inside to hinata's room, kagome saw her father and bowed and said "Mr. huyga" he liked her and smiled and said "off to hinata's slumber party" kagome nodded and then he bowed his head and walked away, kagome made a beeline for hinata's room, she had been her so much, she new it top from bottom.

She opened the door to the girls getting into the pj's, they noticed it was kagome and smiled, kagome then pulled out her black pajama tank top that said "uchiha's girl" she slid that on and then pulled on her fuzzy black pajama bottoms with the uchiha symbol all over it.

Kagome smiled and pulled her hair into a ponytail and the other girls finished and then sakura walked in from the bathroom. Then hinata said "so lets play truth or dare" so they all got onto her huge bed and she spun a bottle, it landed on kagome and hinata said "truth or dare kags" kagome then said "dare me" hinata smiled and said "I dare you to go into neji's room and do a I love you sign to sasuke and kiss him and run out" kagome smiled and said "alright, it will get him embarrassed but, it's a dare" and so she stood and all the girls watched her do to neji's room, she knocked and neji opened it, she walked in and then did the I love you sign and then said "it's a dare" and kissed him and ran out laughing.

Neji then said "so hinata started, the truth or dare wars, two can play at that game" then kiba asked "truth or dare wars?" neji sighed and said "every time, hinata has a sleep over I do, she starts the war or I do, we dare them to do stupid stuff to each other to embarrass them, hinata started it this time, and used kagome, to embarrass her boyfriend."

The boys smirked and all agreed the war was on. Kagome spun the bottle and it landed on tenten, kagome got a devil smirk to make sesshomarou proud and said "tenten" tenten then said "dare me" she turned pale as kagomes sickening sweet voice as she said "go into neji's room and make out with him, like nobody is there" the girls snickered and tenten stood and said "alright" and she walked out of the room, knocked on neji's door, he opened and she tackled him making out with him.

The boys were shocked, the girls were playing dirty, even worse, and they all had a girl friend in there to embarrass them. Then tenten stood and said "thanks neji" and ran out, neji was on the ground, eye twitching and seemed to be in shock and he jumped up and announced are turn.

So they walked over to his bed and spun the bottle, landed on kiba. Kiba smirked and said "dare me" neji nodded and said "go into hinata's room, take off your shirt and say this is all yours just pay 25 cents" kiba smirked and then walked out and knocked on hinata's door.

Tenten then said "kagome" she nodded, hand turned green, not acid whip shot out and opened the door, in came kiba, he ripped his shirt off and said "all yours just pay 25 cents" hinata blushed red and then he left smirking. Kagome then smirked and said "time to play dirty" they all looked to her and they smirked, she was pulling her shirt to reveal her stomach and she said "sasuke is going to fall over, just watch me" kagome walked to neji's door and knocked, they opened it she leaned against the wall and she clicked her ipod and 'blah blah blah by kesha' blasted it and she crawled to sasuke, who was so red.

She crawled up and nibbled on his ear, he was so red he put a tomato to shame, the boys watched and also were bright red, then she kissed him stood and motioned to herself when the song said "you think your getting this nuh uh" and then she walked out smirking.

And she walked into hinata's room and they all burst into laughter until a knock was heard, kagome knew it was her mate.

So she opened it and sasuke was there shirtless and smirking, hair down, kagome started to blush bright red as he licked his lips and showed her his mark, kagome shivered and he walked over to her and nibbled her ear.

He then walked out a smirk clear on his face. Hinata then said "alright who wants to take it high enough to take there shirt off in front of them?" kagome raised her hand and said "they wont be able to resist" everyone nodded as she walked to the boys room, not caring to knock she smirked and said "boys" they all looked to her and she took her shirt off twirled it smirked and stuck her tongue out and gestured to all of her and then said "nuh uh uh not getting this" and she walked away put her shirt on and walked in.

Then a knock sounded and neji walked in, he then said "hinata you win." Hinata cheered and he said "alright bye" and tenten blushed as he blew a kiss to her. Then the girl stuff started, make over, hair styles, new fighting techniques, boys.

Now it was time for bed and they all laid down and fell asleep, kagomes purple eyes slowly got up and she snuck out of the room and sasuke snuck out of the boys, they ran into each other and he smirked and gave her a goodnight kiss and went back in. kagome did the same and snuck back into hinata's room…..both love birds were so ecstatic


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome opened her beautiful purple eyes before sunrise. She changed into a black sleeveless tee with a v neck, short black skirt just above the knee with slits up the sides, with black fish netting underneath, and she put her eye liner, and lip gloss on, before taking her hair down, she looked hot.

Kagome then sat on hinata's bed, nobody had slept there last night, to be fair, kagome rolled her eyes, ino and sakura had made the fuss. Kagome laid back, and decided to get up, so kagome hopped up and tip toed out of hinata's room and she collided with neji.

Kagome got up and said "so you're a early bird too, sasukes not so I was just going to go some where not with to many people" he nodded and said "lets go eat, its better then just staring at there sleeping forms" she nodded and they walked to the kitchen more comfortable around each other like brother and sister, they bicker and have gotten into fights.

Kagome sat down and swerved her feet making a squeaky noise, neji then said "how about we play some one on one" kagome smirked and said "your on" he went to his room and came back with the basketball, they ran to there court and the game started, kagome had the ball, she dribbled swerved around neji and shot, he growled when it went into the hoop and it was his turn.

She stopped the ball and he stopped hers and the squeaky was herd of there bare feet pushing to fast of the polished wooden floor. And then she said "alright lets see" and she swerved he blocked she sped out of there dribbled and smirked, she jumped high in the air and pushed the ball in landing on the ground and going after the ball.

He had the ball and tried to make a shot but kagome blocked it, he grabbed it and she blocked him and he shot and got the point, kagome got the ball and he blocked she swerved so fast a huge squeak was heard as she jumped it made it in and landed grabbed it and threw, he jumped blocked it and tried to shoot, she blocked it.

So it went on, neji and kagome were getting work outs, and lets just say the game lasted longer then they thought. Kagome and neji both laughed and made it back to the kitchen when they saw everyone there eating, they blushed and she punched his arm and said "Mr. didn't want to loose kept me there till he won" neji frowned and they walked to there seats and started to eat. Hinata's dad walked in and said "how about you have a dance competition today, hin?" everyone nodded but kagome then said "I cant sorry, I have training to do" kagome lied through her teeth, but she couldn't stay. Sasuke nodded and said "I told her id teach her the fireball jutsu, sorry" everyone nodded as they left.

Kagome and sasuke ran back to her house and they moved all his stuff to her house and set it up how they liked. You walked through the door to see a shoe rack, two closets, then you turned and walked onto soft blue carpet and a fire place with a tv and two black satin couches, a bookshelf filled with jutsu books, then up a stair and you in the kitchen, a counter with a marble slab on it was there and next to it was a balcony, you then turned left went up the stair case and there was a hall way.

The door in the middle of the hall way at the end was there's the others contained, things for there kids in the future (there mates no splitting up now) so if you go into there room, you see a huge king sized bed with black fluffy comforter, perfect plump black pillows, the carpet so soft it could rival the bed, then the closets, they were huge walk ins, then a bathroom, with a hot tube the ground white, and then you walked out, the bed had a canopy and there was a balcony.

Sasuke and kagome both agreed its perfect. So kagome and sasuke went to there room, un dressed and re dressed in totally different outfits, kagome slid into a pink silk night gown, and sasuke took off his shirt and shorts and pulled on his pajama bottoms and slid into the bed her fallowing.

They were super tired.

Hours later, kagome opened her eyes and yawned, sasuke was sound asleep. She got up put her white silk robe on but no tied, it was longer then her night gown, for her night gown ended 3 inches above her knees, why her robe went a little past her knee caps.

Kagome got up kissed her mates forehead and went to the kitchen to cook for them, it was 6 pm and she needed to cook now that they were mated and she was going to tell him her past, today after dinner.

So she cooked his favorite, macaroni and cheese, her style. Kagome set the table and finished cooking and set it in the bowls when a sleepy sasuke came down the steps and sat down and he said "you didn't have to do it you know" kagome shrugged and said "you're my mate" he nodded and they started eating, when they finished kagome said "uh, sasuke can we talk?" he nodded and they went to the couch and she said "it's a long story, but its my past"

So kagome told him all about inuyasha, sesshomarou, kikyo, everyone about how old she really is but in demon years she is this old.

He nodded and surprised her with a kiss and he growled and said "my mate" she smiled and kissed back and growled back "mine" and then there was a knock at the door. Kagome growled in annoyance and walked to the door and opened it, there stood, naruto. Kagome put a fake smile on and naruto said more like yelled "SASUKE IS MISSING, HIS STUFF IS ALL GONE TOO" kagome shushed him and pulled him in throwing him on the couch and tied him up.

Kagome then said "there is a genjutsu on sasukes home, he is living with me because were mates, now if you try to talk anymore, you're a dead man" naruto then got out and said "oh so, ill be going, looks like I interrupted you and sasuke" sasuke then said "hn" as naruto left and kagome said "whats with all the interruptions" he sighed and said "I don't know, but its getting annoying, oh and look my demon is starting to stand out" kagome smiled and said "I think its time I teach you the demon way to fight" he nodded and they ran up the stairs and started to change into there normal as this morning.

He then said "ill tell you about me later" she nodded and kissed him and said "lets get going baby, because later tonight is going to get harder" he then sighed and they jumped out the window and ran to the training grounds.

Kagome and him were right now sitting and meditating, he was trying to find his demon inside, kagome was helping him along the way.

He gasped and found it, he grabbed the energy and pulled. A huge black light and KABOOM was sounded.

He opened his now silver black eyes, and she kissed him and said "alright first lesson poison whips" he focused and it worked, then he pulled out his sword, it pulsed and transformed into a black sword with swirling dark energy around it. Kagome nodded and drew her own, and she showed him attacks with claws and bites, and she smiled knowing he was already in second stage, kagome sensed it **he** was coming for them.

Currently the couple was sitting on the couch cuddled in a blanket drinking hot coco, staring at the fire. Sasuke had told her his past and what he had wanted, making her burst into tears, and him crying with her, for there emotions were connected. So they stopped and stared at the fire, kagome then whispered "promise me" he looked at her confused and she looked into his eyes and said "promise me, that we will destroy, naraku and itachi together" he nodded and a single tear rolled down his face, she kissed him and said "lets get some sleep, the next part of the chunine exams are tomorrow" he nodded and then she said "oh and sasuke" he turned to her and she said "sesshomarou is still alive, he is my adopted brother, he is coming to take me to claim my rightful place as princess, and you as my mate, will have to come, he will be here in a few weeks" sasuke nodded and they walked up the stairs.

They got dressed and laid down, both worn out from today's events.

Morning was the hardest part of the day, kagome got up and walked slowly to there closet, she pulled out a black skirt, and a black tank top, her fishnet stockings, and this time her fingerless gloves.

She quietly got dressed and was doing her make up by the time sasuke got up, he dressed in his black outfit and arm warmers, he was doing his hair as kagome finished putting her hair infront of her eye and staring in the mirror, she bit her lip remembering the days in the past, she was about to go there, and sasuke was coming, it was falling into place, except she was to be coming back, in three years to be hokage, but then it hit her, bonkotsu was the mercenary and jakotsu she had forgotten about them, sesshomarou must have sent them.

Kagome stood as he finished getting dressed and she smiled tackled him and kissed him and then they went out of there apartment after a quick breakfast.

They ran to were the chunine exams were being held. They walked on in and it was kagomes match up first, kagome narrowed her purple eyes to kay, and kay just said "I will win" kagome rolled her eyes and said "in your dreams"

And the match started, kagome's purple eyes bled red and her claws went long, her hair blew wildly and she roared, and disappeared, she grabbed the girls neck and threw her into a wall kicking her in the process.

Kay spit out the blood she had and then did hand signs and whispered "painful heart jutsu" kagome fell her face showing pain. Kagome stood and she yelled "YOU CAUSED HARM TO MY PERSON" kay shrunk back, because huge black wings tore threw kagomes shirt and kagome roared in anger, and then she turned her blood red eyes to kay and yelled "ILL KILL YOU!" and she jumped in the air her wings making her go up and the transformation completed, she was a smaller dragon form but still pretty large.

Kagome roared and then blew fire out of her mouth and landed and roared again and her mouth turned blew and out shot a beam of energy.

Kagome raised from a crouched position her eyes blood red, her black hair swirling in the wind, clothes burnt in some places, torn in others. She jumped into the arena, and slashed with her claws, kay screamed in pain.

Kagome then stood up and raised her hand and said "I pull out, theres no honor in trying to hurt someone weaker then you" whispering was heard and kagome felt it, she doubled over in pain, sasuke did the same because he felt her pain.

Sakura was frantic as was naruto, kagomes eyes opened slowly and her wings went out she flew over to them and they disappeared into the tattoo on her back. Kagome went to sasuke and started whispering comforting words to him, and he soon panted and nodded.

Everyone went when it was sasukes turn kagome howled a good luck, sasuke nodded and did hand signs and his wings sprouted from his back and his hair blew wildly and his eyes bled red. Gaara was shocked but narrowed his eyes, he knew sasuke had his sisters power. Kagome then yelled "DON'T KILL MY BROTHER SASUKE, AND GAARA DON'T KILL MY MATE OR YOU'LL MAKE YOU REGRET IT!" both boys paled and nodded as the battle started.

Sasuke was so fast with his wings it was close to kagome but not enough, he then transformed into silver dragon and he let out a energy beam. Gaara was shocked but kept avoiding the attacks, very aware of sasuke, because he had his sisters power.

Then gaara said "want to play, huh, then ill join you" his eyes flashed and he suddenly had sand colored wings sprout from his back and he transformed into a sand colored dragon and the dragon vs. dragon started.

Kagome watched bored, she knew one would win, either way, she was bored, all she wanted to do was hide, yep she was pregnant the only problem is, many people wanted a full dragon baby.

Kagome looked down to see sasuke raise his hand and say "im out of chakra and energy, its foolish to fight a battle that cant be won" gaara nodded and raised his own hand and said "its pointless fighting and equal, the battle can go on forever" the Procter announced the battle a tie.

Sasuke flew up to kagome with no wings. They sat down and watched the battles, kagome sighed and then felt something slid on her ring finger, she looked down to see a gold band with a small diamond, he then showed his own ring finger and there was a gold band. Kagome was so happy she tackled sasuke, just then they heard laughter kagome looked up to see bonkotsu and jakotsu smiling at her.

Kagome then said "my brother sesshomarou sent you didn't they" she had a annoyed look and they nodded and jakotsu said in a girlish voice "so when's the wedding, you have to invite all of us you know, and sesshomarou's mate, there kids, and everyone else that's back to life" kagome froze and stuttered "t-there b-back" she was amazed as they nodded and then bonkotsu said "sesshomarou found them but no you, so he brought them back and made them, part of his castle, and then when you met your soul mate, it told him and he sent us, then when you finished the mating, well lets just say inuyasha, wasn't happy but they threw a party, and are waiting for you to take your mate and your brother gaara back too"

Gaara then said "take me where" and kagome tackled him and said "to be prince of the western lands, and meet my adopted brother, well are brother and you have to be there for my wedding" gaara was shocked and nodded as did temari and konkoro, so kagome clapped her hands together and then sniffed the air and said "sesshomarou shall be here tomorrow, pack up he's not a nice man when it comes to waiting" gaara nodded and when everyone was about to leave, the 3rd hokage stopped them and said "gaara, kagome, sasuke, you are all pronounced chunine." Kagome smiled as did sasuke and they then ran off.

The couple ran into there house and kagome said "ok I un packed this in a jutsu, ill pack it up in a jutsu" kagome did then hand signs and said "pack up jutsu – pack style" and suddenly it was a normal boring apartment aside form a small tiny suitcase that contained there amazing home.

Sasuke sighed and picked up the suitcase, and then said "mate, we need to say goodbye to are friends" kagome pouted and nodded and rolled her eyes and said "im never coming back, inuyasha will make sure of that" she was dripping with anger and sasuke growled at the mention of her other affair she used to have.

Kagome said "sasuke, can I talk to you" he nodded and they sat down at the table. Kagome sighed and took a deep breath and said "im pregnant" he was shocked but smiled and said "I cant believe it yes" and kagome smiled and they kissed and hurried to meet there friends which they called, to the basketball field for a little game.

So the couple dressed kagome in dark blue shorts, and a dark blue jersey that had the number 1 on it. Sasuke dressed in black shorts and a black jersey that had the number 2 on it. So kagome tied her black hair up and wiped all her make up off, sasuke took off his headband and then slid on his shoes and they ran to the basket ball field, more like flew there feet didn't touch the ground.

So they saw the others, neji in a white with the number 4 on it, gaara in sand color with the number 3 on it, hinata in light purple with the number 5 on it, next was tenten with the number 6 on it, then kiba came in blue with the number 7 on, next was naruto in orange number 8 on it.

Kagome ran over to them and said "now we only need someone to be the ref" then shikamaru walked over and said "troublesome but ill be the ref" then he named off the teams, team 1, kagome, hinata, gaara, kiba. Team 2, sasuke, naruto, tenten, neji,

So the game started team one had the ball, kagome yelled "PASS" hinata passed it to her, she swerved and neji started to block her, and kagome passed it to gaara who was being blocked by tenten, so he passed it to kiba who dunked. Team 2 growled in annoyance, and naruto had the ball, he dribbled and passed it to neji, neji smirked as kagome ran to him and blocked. He tried to make a basket.

Kagome jumped up and hit the ball away from it grabbed it and passed it to hinata who passed it back, kagome smirked passed it to gaara, and he passed it to kiba who passed it to kagome, she jumped up and dunked.

Team 2 then made a plan and got the ball, tenten had the ball, she passed it to naruto, and he passed it back, then she ran dribbling and past it to neji who smirked and passed it to sasuke, kagome ran over to sasuke and blocked, he made the basket though.

And this went on for hours, when they were all sweaty and worn out and laid out in the shade, shikamaru just sat there and stared at the clouds. Kagome then sighed and turned to gaara and sasuke they both nodded and kagome said "well, me sasuke and gaara are all leaving for a few years SURPRISE" she tried to sound innocent, everyone just stared at her and then tenten said in a small voice "but kagome, will you be back?" kagome laughed a sweet laugh and said "of course, I just have to convince my big brother not to kill anyone, and let me besides I have to come back to be hokage." Everyone nodded but took the news a little hard, temari then appeared and said "gaara we have to finish packing, oh and guess what, shikamaru your coming or ill drag you there" her face sweet but shikamaru nodded and said "troublesome ill go pack" and he walked away, and temari and gaara vanished.

Kagome stood and scanned the area, and then pulled out a kunai and posed ready for battle, everyone fallowed her and then a man with white hair and golden eyes came out of the bushes, kagome dropped the kunai and squealed "BIG BROTHER" and ran at him and hugged him then a woman with a huge boomerang came out form behind him and she yelled "SISTER" and tackled her the woman laughed and said "I missed you too" and a boy about 10 came from behind holding a scythe, kagome jumped off the woman and tackled the boy yelling "LITTLE BORHTER" and the ninja watched and she jumped up and said "sesshomarou, this is my mate sasuke, my friends, neji, kiba, naruto, tenten, hinata, my blood brother, gaara and are other sister and brother are coming." The man nodded and she said "oh how rude of me, everyone the woman there is sango, she is a demon slayer and you don't want to take her into battle, trust me. And the boy over there is kohaku are younger brother also a demon slayer very skilled." And then she pointed the man in the middle known as sesshomarou and she said "and this is my big brother, king of the west and the strongest demon ever, he is sesshomarou. Isn't he cool looking that fluffy thing is his tail" she walked over to him and poked the fluffy thing it squirmed.

Then sango said "hurry and get who's coming kags inuyasha and shippo are insane waiting for you" kagome nodded did hand signs and yelled "TRANSPORT" and she left in a tornado of blossoms. Sasuke sighed and felt stares at him and he turned to the new three people, sango then said "so your kagomes mate, be ready for a fight, with a fox demon a dog demon and a wolf demon, there names, shippo her adopted son and very protective and controls fire, inuyasha her ex-boyfriend, has a sword that isn't something you want to face, and koga, more speed then anything, and has a whole pack ready to rip you apart, just to warn ya"

Sasuke paled and kagome appeared behind him and wrapped her arm around his waist and she said sweetly to sango "sis, if anyone tries to harm my mate, ill personally rip them to shreds, and burn the remains, turns out im a dragon demon, and sasuke here is too as is my brother gaara behind me and tamari and konkoro all very ready to fight if needed, oh and the boy looking bored is temari's mate shikamaru" and then kagome turned around and hugged all her friends and said "lets go" they all nodded and they started off.

Kagome was so happy she had her family back and she had her family coming as well. They hurried away and then had to stop do to the humans in the group.

Kagome sighed and said "sango, look at my ninja head band im going to be the next hokage, im the highest rank of ninja" sango looked at the headband wrapped around kagomes waist, and sasuke was being protective and was right next to her and had his on his forehead, gaara then said "kagome, can you tell me what we will do?" kagome then said "oh gaara its simple, they will release shakaku from you and kill him, then train you to use all your demon same with konkoro and temari, it's a place full of demon slayers and demons and half demons." Sesshomarou then stated coolly "I sense your with child kagome" she blushed bright red and nodded and then sango squealed and hugged her as did kohaku and then temari said "aren't you a little young kaggy" kagome then said with a void of emotion "demons are older then they appear, im really 20."

Sasuke nodded and kagome said "anyone who's a demon here is 20, except for sango and kohaku they are there real ages" temari then said "im 20" kagome nodded and shikamaru then said "that's why you act so mature, im glad Im dating a older woman better then a immature 3 year old" tamari blushed and gaara said "I knew the whole time" sesshomarou turned to him and stated "since you and konkoro have no mate, and aren't courting a female, I will find one for you at my castle" the boys nodded and then sango said "kagome so much happened when you were away, I married miroku" kagome squealed and kohaku replied with amusement "and she has 3 kids, a set of girl twins and a son" sango blushed and said "oh and how's your relationship with rin kohaku" he blushed so red that he put a tomato to shame and sesshomarou growled.

Kagome rolled her eyes and said "sesshomarou, rin is in good hands, just because she's your daughter doesn't mean she has to be a void of emotion." Sesshomarou then whispered "its not rin im worried about, its kohaku, lets just say kagura, isn't to pleased, she is about to rip him to shreds with her wind" kagome then explained "kagura is a wind demon, she controls the wind around her" everyone nodded and sesshomarou sighed and said "kagome do the honors" she nodded stood and hummed and her hands started turning pink and she slowly separated them and a pink glowing ball was there and she opened her eyes and said "LA" and the ball exploded and surrounded them in a pink shield.

Everyone laid down and fell into a much needed sleep.

Morning was un eventful, they packed up and sango sighed and said "we need to make it by noon, so kagome could you change, sesshomarou refused to do so on the way." Kagome then said "huge or just big form?" sango sighed and said "just big" kagome nodded and her hair flew around eyes bled red and she turned dragon.

Sango hopped on as did kohaku, sasuke fallowed and gaara just turned into his dragon form, as did konkoro and temari.

They traveled fast, and arrived just beside the huge gates to the GIGANTIC castle, big enough to fit, kagome in huge dragon form which is as big as the hidden leaf, and gigantic sesshomarou together just through the doors.

Everyone but kagome, sesshomarou, sango and kohaku gasped at the castle, then kagome said "1….2…..3…..4….5" and then you heard a child yell "MOMMA" a small child with fox feet and red hair and green eyes was running at full speed at kagome and pounced and knocked her over and yelled again "MOMMA YOUR BACK, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" kagome laughed and he said "mama your scent is different and is mixed with a male's" sasuke stood behind her and she said "shippo sweet heart, mama has a different scent because she has a mate, and is going to give you a baby brother or sister" shippo then saw sasuke and walked over to him and said "dose this mean you're my new daddy?" everyone turned to sasuke for a answer and kagome watched calmly and he said "I suppose so" and shippo jumped on his shoulder and said "YAY I GOT A DADDY" kagome laughed and then you heard a "sesshomarou – sama?" and a little girl wearing a orange kimono ran to sesshomarou and yelled "DADDY, RIN MISSED YOU" sesshomarou smiled at his daughter and out ran a woman with black hair red eyes holding a fan and she said scolding rin "sweetie you gave mama a heart attack" then a man wearing purple robes with two little girls running infront of him carrying a little boy.

And he said "MY DEAR SANGO!" the twin girls all exclaimed "MAMA, MAMA, MAMA" sango smiled as they ran around her she then said "suki, saki, I brought your aunt back" they looked to kagome and kagome smiled and said "nice to meet you" then they heard a bubble, and a tiny clap. The man holding the baby boy smiled as the baby clapped and reached for sango, she gladly took the baby and said "kono been a good baby" the man then noticed the others and said "oh my kagome, we have visitors" kagome smiled and said "miroku, this is sasuke, my mate, temari, my blood sister, gaara my very protective, brother, konkoro, my charmer brother. And this is shikamaru, temari's boyfriend"

Miroku nodded and then they heard a "HEY WENCH! LETS GO FIND JEWEL SHARDS" sasuke narrowed his eyes as did all her brothers and sister even shikamaru narrowed his eyes at the preference to kagome. A man wearing red and had dog ears came into view.

Kagome then said "INUYASHA" her voice wasn't clam it was angry, she had her eyes bleed red and she yelled "MY NAME IS KAGOME!" and her wings shot out and she growled and went on all fours as her change started and then she felt someone touch her head and then sasuke whispered "try not to get mad, we don't want you harming the baby"

Kagome nodded and her wings retracted and she said "inuyasha sit boy" and he slammed to the ground, and then jumped up ran over to her and said "your in love with me remember. YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO DO THAT TO YOUR BOYFRIEND" kagome narrowed her bleeding red eyes and she pulled out a kunai and nearly sliced him. And she said in a deadly voice "because inuyasha, your not my boyfriend I have a mate. Baka" sasuke then said "don't touch my mate" inuyashas eyes widened and he just stared and then he felt something touch his feet his looked down and sand had covered his feet and was holding him in place, gaara stepped forward and lifted his hand and said "never, talk to my sister in the manner, or ill kill you" inuyasha laughed and said "a human cant hurt me" and the sand started up his body and he said "want to bet" and he was about to close his hand when kagome said "gaara hes not worth it"

Then a nasty stench of grave yard soil hit there noses, a woman that looked almost exact to kagome came out of the forest, she narrowed her eyes, and said "reincarnation" kagome did the same and said "soul stealer"

And kagome just rolled her eyes and said "inuyasha if you mind, its against demon law to harm a woman with child" inuyasha rolled his eyes and said "as if anyone would want children with you" kagome then said "gaara, temari, konkoro want to show him what the sand siblings are made of" gaara then raised his hand and the sand grabbed inuyasha and he then said "sand coffin" and closed his hand, kagome ran at him with a speed, greater then his and stabbed his arm with a kunai, and tamari pulled out her fan and yelled "WIND SCYTH" and konkoro yelled "CROW" and the puppet stabbed him with the poison and he got hit with the wind.

Sesshomarou stopped them and inuyasha narrowed his eyes and walked away, and they fallowed, kagome kept clinging to sasuke because he wouldn't let her leave his site, for the other males around. Kagome sighed in relief when they reached her and sasukes room, glad they didn't meet koga.

So they got ready for bed and fell into a deep sleep, getting ready for tomorrow, there was going to be a lot of work tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

kagome opened her purple eyes, she smiled remembering when she had silver blue eyes and one day bam they were purple. (I kinda got her eyes mixed up. Sorry. So now there purple)

kagome got up and dressed in princess attire, a beautiful dark blue gown that drug on the floor, the sleeves long enough to hit the floor as well.

She smiled and then a small knock sounded, she opened the door to see rin, kagome smiled at the little girl and rin said "daddy wants to see you, because he wants to tell you about your power, and eyes" kagome nodded and said "rin, can you do auntie a favor" rin nodded and she smiled and said "wait in here for uncle to wake up, when he dose tell him auntie went to see your daddy, ok" rin nodded and walked in and sat on the bed staring at sasuke, kagome thought it was cute and smiled and then walked away.

Kagome knocked on her brother's door, and it opened revealing the toad she missed making fun of. Kagome then flicked his head and said "hey jaken" jaken smiled, he liked kagome once she became sesshomarou's sister, he bowed and said "lord sesshomarou is waiting for you" kagome nodded stood up and walked in, sesshomarou held a book in

front of him and he said "kagome" she nodded and said "sesshomarou" he sighed and said "I found out about your eyes, apparently, silver blue is when a dragon is young, and purple is when there older and more powerful" kagome nodded and he said "I found this book, it has all what you can do, I hope you'll like it" kagome nodded took the book and he said "tell your friends to meet us at the training fields, we must make there power stronger, so when they return to the hidden leaf with you, they can be the highest rank" 

kagome nodded bowed to her brother and walked out, and started to read the amazing book, she looked at the title it read 'dragon powers' so she opened it and a whole world opened up to her.

*DRAGON POWERS* (read if you want, it will explain a lot for the later chapters)

Chapter 1: dragon power.

Dragons have a lot of different abilities, so many that this book could be as big as the ocean if to name all of them.

Lets start with the first attack, and it will go on down a list.

Ice: can freeze a opponent, very hard to master.

Fire: simple just open your mouth

Lightning: is very hard to master, can bind it to your will

Water: simple enough, can bed in to your will

That's the basics. Now for the hard stuff,

Camouflage: easy to kill opponents

(got to lazy, just pretended there is like a lot, and I mean a lot of attacks)

*SHE CLOSES THE BOOK*

Kagome had already mastered all of them, she just held back, but camouflage was a weakness she couldn't master it, and it bugged her. She opened the door to a annoyed sasuke and a rin asking him a million questions, that's until kagome heard one "uncle, you know auntie and inu uncle, were really together, did you want to break them up" sasuke scowled and kagome said "now rin, me and inuyasha were nothing like I am with sasuke, no go practice your poison whips" rin moaned rolled her eyes and ran out.

Kagome walked in and threw the outfit off and pulled on her normal ninja wear, as did sasuke. They kissed and he kissed her stomach were now kagome knew there son was.

They walked to gaara's room, she knocked on the door and gaara walked out rubbing his eyes and they went to shikamaru and tamari's room, they walked out all ready and konkoro was half asleep.

Everyone was wide awake when they heard a woman yell "HIRIKOTSU!" and a giant clang and then a "sister, you promised to go easy on me" they walked around the corner to see sango and kohaku, sango holding the giant boomerang and kohaku holding the scythe, kagome then said "kohaku, sango just wants you to be stronger, besides, sango and you are to train my friends here" sango smiled and said "gaara, miroku is waiting for you in that room, to take shakaku out and kill him, go on ahead"

Gaara nodded and everyone wished him luck as he left through the door, then kagome said "have fun with your training mate, oh and sango, don't kill them" sango laughed nervously and said "fine I wont, but I will give them some scars to remember" kagome nodded kissed sasuke and said "I have paperwork to do, oh goody" she rolled her eyes her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Sango then jumped in the air and yelled "HIRIKOTSU" and flung the weapon at them, shocking them greatly.

Kagome heard sango yell, and smirked, her mate would be so sore by the time he got to there room. Kagome walked to sesshomarou's study and knocked, rin opened the door not hearing the knock and yelled "IM OFF TO TRAIN DADDY BYE" and she slammed into kagome, knocking her on her butt, kagome laughed a little and helped her up and said "rin a ninja is always in tune with her surrounding" rin blushes nodded and ran off to were kagome had just left from.

Kagome walked in and closed the door and said "she's a lot like you and kagura, oh and how's kanna, and koga?" sesshomarou sighed and said "kanna is training day and night as a ninja, it helps that she has no emotion, koga is coming in today, he keeps saying he wants to see his woman" kagome paled, and she yelled her eyes bleeding red "YOU CANT BE SERIOUS, MY MATE AND BROTHERS WILL KILL HIM BEFORE HIS TOUCHED ME, YOU SENT HIM TO HIS DEATH!" sesshomarou smirked and said "go and train your mate, and help miroku, he just released shakaku and is having trouble killing him" kagome's eyes stayed red and she snapped "fine, but mark my words, if he knocks out my mate and brothers, and sisters, im going after you" and with that the strongest woman in the world left his office, leaving him pale.

Kagome barged on training and snapped her whip making everyone turn to the fuming demoness she then snapped "listen up, koga is coming by, sango make there training harder, I will heal them, I want koga to realize im taken" and with that she walked into were gaara disappeared to leaving sango pale and she said "oh ok, now everyone, time for the harder stuff"

Kagome pulled out a sword and saw miroku struggling and gaara staring wide eyed, kagome walked over to the beast, flipped her sword and stabbed it with electricity surging into the blade.

She twisted it and then snapped it with her poison whip, killing it. She then said "gaara, come" he nodded a little afraid after that display of power.

Kagome and gaara walked into the battle, and she said "sasuke, fallow me" he nodded and hurried off with his mate.

They entered a dojo, very dim and you could see it was huge. Kagome then said "im your teacher, I will teach you first to use your wings." They nodded and she said "let your eyes bleed red and feel your wings sprout" they nodded and it did that, and then said "try to bend them" it happened and she smiled and said "now pull them back in" it happened and she said "we have 3 years of rough training lets get started" and the fight was on.

Kagome had healed gaara and sasuke, she went a little to far on the hits. They were up and ready but kagome sensed koga and said "koga is here, he will grab my hands and proclaim his love for me" you could hear Sasuke's growl and see his bleeding red eyes, then you could hear a smug yell "WHERES MY WOMAN!" kagome narrowed her eyes and said "I cant deal with him, gaara, sasuke, deal with him, if I did I would loose the baby" and she did hand signs and disappeared a whirl of sand.

Sasuke and gaara both said "oh we'll deal with him" and they walked calmly to the wolf, he saw them and yelled "YOU HAVE KAGOMES SCENT ON YOU!" sasuke then punched him with a chakra punch and said "she's not yours she's mine" koga then said "want to bet she's not anybody's till she bares there child" gaara then said calmly "she is pregnant with sasukes child, she is expecting in 5 days, now leave my sister alone" his sand started to swirl angrily, showing he was not calm. Then they heard a "HEY FLEABAG, LEAVE BEFORE I KILL YOU" the man with the red outfit jumped infront of them.

Kagome watched, she held her stomach feeling the child's displeasure in koga. Kagome let a few tears fall; everything would change for her in 5 days, the baby was to be known as Haku, not after the bridge builder but after the dragon, he was being named after her dead father, for helping her mother chihiro.

Kagome then said very calm "koga, leave my mate alone" and she walked out of the castle, her eyes cold and distant, head band on her forehead, she walked over to sasuke and said "koga, I carry another's child, you are a friend no more, I am due soon, and making me loose my baby is death for you"

Koga growled and sesshomarou summoned him. Kagome watched with a cold expression, she then clenched her teeth, a wave of pain hit her, she held her stomach and then clenched her eyes and fell to the ground screaming, the pain was to much.

The scream alerted everyone and they ran to see gaara and sasuke trying to clam kagome, kagura ran out and screamed "RIN, GET SIYRA!" rin nodded and ran in, kagome shook and blood started to pool. A woman with soft golden eyes ran to kagome and lifted her with wind and ran back inside to her room.

Everyone waited outside kagomes room, all nervous, sasuke had his face in his hands, letting a few tears fall. Sango was pacing and inuyasha just sat there.

8 hours later you heard a baby cry and then siyra came out and said "its done, she is fine and the baby Is too, you have a son." Sasuke just hurried in to see kagome cradling a baby, he had black hair and hazel eyes, and she was singing a sweet lullaby. (Lullaby for Lucas by Standfast)

Sasuke approached and the baby yawned, revealing cute little fangs, it held onto kagome as she sang sweetly, everyone then walked in, her sweet singing lulling the babe to sleep. When he fell asleep kagome smiled and said "good boy haku" and sasuke was filled with so much pride, gaara smiled he had a nephew, as did everyone else, sango smiled and inuyasha just walked away.

Kagome had fallen asleep her and sasukes baby asleep in the cradle next to her bed, sasuke sat next to her, they had a family now, the worse part is they had to go to the hidden leaf and back to the screaming banshee, A.K.A sakura. And naruto, sasuke loved his son and wife. They would be there for a few more years.

(to lazy to write the 2 years of them being there so im skipping ahead to haku's second birthday)

Kagome felt something bounce on her bed she was 15 now, and she heard a "mama, daddy get up, my birf day"

Kagome and sasuke opened a eye smirked and pounced on there son he squealed as they tickled him. He finally yelled "I GIVE IN" and burst into giggles, kagome got up and said "oh do you know" and he nodded and she smiled and threw on, a tank top that was plain black, and a pair of black shorts that ended just above her knee, black eyeliner, light lip gloss and no shoes. She had her hair in front of her left eye, sasuke wore his usual still. Sasuke got his son on his back and they zoomed to the party room acting like planes.

They laughed and kagome just smiled, and couldn't help it, her and sasukes son had been born, this day. So they watched him tare up the packages and squealed at the new toys and things, and he completely destroyed the cake by sticking his head in it and devouring it, kagome is were he loved sweets from, sasuke scrunched up his nose at the cake, he hated sweets.

Kagome then said "sweetie" haku looked to her and said "mama?" everyone had left a few moments ago, so he was playing with his new toys. Kagome then said "were going to the hidden leaf today, and mama gets to be hokage." Haku jumped up and screame din delight "MAMA IS SUPER POWERFUL YAY!" then you heard a deep voice say "where's my favorite nephew" and gaara came into view, he held out a mini gourd and haku took and strapped it on and squealed "im like uncle gaara I look so cool" tamari laughed and shikamaru smiled and konkoro said "look here" and he handed him a puppet for play, haku dived after that and instantly started playing with it, temari gave him candy which he greedily ate.

Kagome laughed at this and sasuke rose a eyebrow at his son. Then kagome said "come on sweetie lets go pack" then haku said "uncle gaara has to give me piggy back to my room" he then replied "I finished packing so why not" and haku's wings came out and he flew onto gaara's back and they took off to his room.

Kagome sighed and said "hes so cute" sasuke chuckled and temari said "man hes so like you too, kagome with sweets, and sasuke with training, and kagome with being hyper and has a bad temper, and sasuke with the pride" they glared at her and then haku burst in gaara chasing him playfully and he had his pack.

Kagome laughed and grabbed her son and swung him around and placed him on her hip, she laughed as he pouted just like his dad, his hazel eyes closed and turned away, tiny arms folded on his chest and his black hair which he grew long, to his shoulders swayed with this movement.

Kagome and everyone said goodbye, and they left to the hidden leaf, tusnade got a warning, about haku as well, and tusnade was glad she was coming to be hokage it was tiring.

Kagome laughed as haku was being tickled mercilessly by shikamaru, he then squealed "DADDY SAVE ME" laughing the whole time, sasuke said "im coming to the rescue" and he tackled shikamaru, haku chased after them and laughed and then ran as they both tried to tickle him.

Kagome loved them both so much and laughed as haku tried to over power sasuke. They all got ready for bed and kagome held haku as he slept, tomorrow they'd arrive and lets say kagome was really nervous.

Tusnade called everyone in front of her, this held, kakashi, sakura, naruto, ino, choji, neji, tenten, lee, hinata, kiba, and shino. Naruto then yelled "WHY DID YOU SUMMON US!" tusnade rubbed her temples and said "because, kagome, sasuke, shikamaru, gaara, temari and konkoro are on there way back" everyone froze and hinata had tears in her eyes and said "really" tusnade nodded and said "she had married sasuke a few years ago and is coming back to be hokage" they all nodded, ino happy for her and sakura yelled "WHY DID SHE MARRY HIM SHE MUST HAVE TRICKED HIM!" then neji said "because, she's better then you, prettier, smarter and is going to be hokage now shut up" everyone agreed and neji asked "when will she arrive?" Tusande smiled "today, oh and she has a little person with her" they all looked at her strange and then kakashi blinked and said "she had a child?" tusnade sighed and said "apparently she was pregnant before she left, and it was forced upon her by demon law apparently"

They stared at her and hinata and tenten squealed and then tenten said "was it a boy or a girl?" tusnade smirked and replied "she wouldn't tell me, she wanted to surprise you. She should be here in 15 minutes, oh and expect gaara to be nicer, and hear a squealing 2 year old" they nodded and ran to the gate.

Kagome smiled as haku ran around her and sasuke squealing like there was no tomorrow. Gaara then said "I see the gates" kagome had tears in her eyes, all her friends were there waiting and then she said "haku sweet heart fly to the gate mama will time you" haku nodded smiled and his wings shot out and he zoomed to the gate.

Everyone saw the little person talk to kagome before sprouting wings and zooming to them. He landed and stared at them before screaming "MAMA!" and running to kagome hiding behind her. Sasuke sighed picked him up and placed him on his hip, kagome ran to hinata and tenten, the girls squealed and then kagome said "everyone, this is haku, his birthday was yesterday, haku tell mama how old you are" he squealed and jumped out of sasukes arms and said "mama, haku four, four, silly" he blushed and hid behind his mama.

Kagome lifted him and said "gaara, can you train him with sand control as I report to the hokage" gaara nodded and took him and said "come on haku" he then said "uncle gaara, do I get to help you with sand stuff" gaara nodded as haku sat on his head and he walked away.

Kagome laughed and said "you guys have to love him" they nodded and then the screaming banshee yelled "YOU CANT BE MARRIED TO SASUKE, YOUR TO YOUNG AND HE HATES YOU CHA! HES MINE AND THAT BOY IS JUST SOME RANDOM GUYS" uh oh everyone backed away from kagome, that would be, sasuke, shikamaru, temari, and konkoro and then a little yelp was heard and a teenage boy said "mom you left me behind" everyone froze when they spotted a boy with red hair and amazing green eyes, his fox feet were human now and kagome said "everyone this is my and sasukes adopted son, shippo" shippo flicked his head up and they looked at his clothes, torn jeans, studded belt, black shirt that said "dig the fox" and his hair messed up and studded bracelets and a chocker, and kagome said "me and a friend avenged his dead parents, he is 14, and ANBU"

Shippo flicked his head as gaara appeared and haku yelled "ANIKI" and ran to shippo hugging him, that's when the girls noticed his tail. He stood up and haku squeaked "big brother, can you help me with my fire" shippo then said "alright squirt but we have to go to the hokage's mom is going to be hokage" haku nodded and wanted kagome to hold him, kagome took him and she said "how about we all meet at the basketball court, id be glad to take you on now" they nodded and she disappeared, as did sasuke and everyone else.

They arrived at the hokage's she then saw shippo and haku, kagome then said "tusnade" and the elders walked in handed her the hokage's uniform and said "mistress hokage" kagome smiled as tusnade got up and said "kagome, I see you have started a family" haku then said "me haku, this my big brother shippo" kagome then said "shippo was adopted along time ago" tusnade nodded and said "well I leave being hokage to you" kagome nodded as tusnade left.

Kagome sat down and said "bring me a ANBU gear now, make it one black fox mask, and 5 inu's" they nodded and retrieved this, shippo got the fox mask, and temari, shikamaru, gaara, konkoro, and sasuke all got the inu's.

Then kagome laid back and did the dumb paper work and then said "gaara, sasuke, temari, konkoro, shikamaru, shippo, I want you to train certain people, I will assemble a special game, I will call it, the ANBU games, you will get people to train with the hard training I will get it ready for now, go and relax, sasuke honey" he nodded and she said "please take haku out training, in human years, hes 2 but in demon hes 6" sasuke nodded and took haku out for training.

Kagome then started the ANBU games preparation, the games would be very brutal and blunt, she summoned, sango, miroku there kids, suki and saki, kohaku, and rin. She needed them for these, and she sent out invites to the others lands, this was brutal, more then the chunine exams this would make them instant ANBU.

*GAME PLAN*

The ANBU games, a team of 3 from each land will come, they will go from very embarrassing tests to elimination tests, catch is the team has to eliminate one of there own. The tests will be hard and very brutal, some of them might not come back alive, others will come back emotionally of physically scared, but if there lucky and last the whole thing, they will get to train under the best ANBU anybody has ever seen.

*END OF GAME PLAN*

Kagome sent them out and told all the jonine, teachers of what was to come.

_Hey everyone, im trying to update, its hard, and I need suggestions, what should be the embarrassing quests what will be the brutal endings who will win and who will die._

_PLEASE HELP OUT!_


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome was crying her eyes out in her and sasukes apartment. The games would start in a week's time, but she had just got a letter from temari, and currently she was a wreck. Her older brother gaara, has gone missing and he is very ill, so ill that he would die in a weeks time without proper care.

Kagome screamed stood and slashed the wall with her claws and started running. She was in hokage's robes so she was seen and everyone watched there hokage run. She zoomed to the huyga land and stopped running and walked in with a tear streaked face. The huyga's saw there hokage and bowed and she didn't pay a glance she made a bee line for the heads house.

She knocked on the door and neji opened it, little did kagome know that sasuke was watching her. Neji saw his best friend crying and hugged her and tried to sooth her and kissed her cheek, big mistake sasuke saw all of it.

Kagome cried as he helped her inside and held onto him. Sasuke watched a pain in his chest like a hammer, his whole world felt like it just crashed down, so he took of tears going down his face to there home. Everyone saw the hokage's husband and saw him crying and running, they all thought it was strange.

Kagome cried into neji's shoulder and tenten walked in and tried to sooth her by rubbing circles on her back and then tenten said "whats wrong kags. Is being hokage that hard?" kagome shook her head and turned and said "my brother" and broke down crying and she handed neji the letter and kept crying. Neji looked at the letter and agreed it was heart braking.

_Dear sis._

_I have heart braking news. Im cryin writing this, gaara is very, very ill, and has been kidnapped; he has a week to live. Im sorry, you were the closest thing to him._

_Temari._

Neji showed the letter to tenten then they understood and then hinata walked in with a fussy haku saying "mama tears, mama tears!" kagome walked over to haku and held him and cried and haku feeling his moms sadness cried too. Then in walked kiba he and hinata didn't understand till tenten handed them the letter. Then hinata let tears fall and tried to sooth kagome. The pain was more then kagome could bare, it was the most painful thing she had ever felt, and she had been wrapped in naraku's slimy tentacles.

Sasuke made it back and broke down crying, and then grabbed a suitcase and started packing her things; he was blinded by his heart brake.

Kagome finally stopped crying and left haku with them smiling at his mom for being brave. Kagome walked calmly until she scented sasukes tears. So she zoomed home, and what she saw shattered her heart.

Sasuke was standing outside there house a suitcase with her things in it. She then said "sasuke I, I don't understand, what, what did I do" she stuttered it out with tears falling down her face. It took sasuke a lot of self control not to wipe them away so he turned away and said "hn" and kagome had the tears flowing and he said "I found….someone else…..your no use to me anymore" sasuke had turned, the tears were flowing, and she had them coming down in water falls.

She smiled sadly and said "oh, I understand, I, I, go live with sesshomarou, sorry for causing you any trouble, with haku, or shippo, or myself, Im sorry." And she lifted the suitcase and he yelled "GO LIVE WITH NEJI SINCE YOUR SO FRIENDLY WITH HIM!" she then yelled "HE IS MY BEST FRIEND SASUKE, WHY WOULD I….IVE ONLY LOVED YOU! AND THAT NEVER CHANGED, MY BROTHER IS DIEING SASUKE, NEJI WAS COMFORTING ME, I DIDN'T WANT TO BOTHER YOU!" and she took off leaving her suitcase and running to the huyga's again but this time she took haku and ran and found shippo and took him and they all turned into there true forms, kagome picked haku up and hid him in one of her wing compartments, and shippo turned into a huge fox.

Sasuke then realized his mistake and watched them transform and fly away shippo on his fire and kagome with her wings, she had tears falling down her face still. And he walked inside and into there room and actually looked around. Kleenexes, claw marks, tears and pain was in this room. And sasuke fell to his knees sobbing, he had just lost everything, his wife, his sons, and the village lost there hokage.

Kagome arrived at the gate and jakotsu, hugged her when he saw her crying her eyes out, and that made everyone run out, sango held her sister and miroku scowled and there kids just stared at it. Sesshomarou watched he felt pity for his younger sister and hurt for his new younger brother.

Kagome wouldn't move out of the bed, she had blank eyes and always stared at a picture of sasuke and her when they were younger. Shippo and haku watched there mother always hopping she would recover. A few days passed and the first suicide attempt happened.

Now sango wouldn't leave the room, for fear her little sister would try and slit her wrists again. Miroku wouldn't put his heart in training anymore, he just sat around painting, sad pictures. Shippo would just burn stuff, and haku would poke stuff with a stick, they both wouldn't laugh, smile or anything, they just stared at the room that contained there suicidal mother.

Kagome wouldn't eat anymore, she barley breathed and sango had to call sesshomarou so give her mouth to mouth, because she kept holding her breath to long still trying to die.

Finally a week was up, and kagome was up, she was putting on a black kimono, black sleeveless gloves. She was very pale from blood loss. She put the black vale, over her face and her black eyeliner was on same with the black lipstick. She then put on the hokage robes, her old ones were soaked with blood so now she had black hokage robes.

Then she picked up haku and shippo fallowed there mother, shippo was required to watch his mother 20/4/7 to make sure she didn't kill herself.

Kagome and shippo arrived at the gates and she handed haku to shippo and said "im going to training ground seven to start the games" shippo then said "promise me one thing first" she nodded and he said "don't kill yourself" kagome smiled and nodded and said "I promise" shippo nodded and walked away with haku in arms and kagome took a deep breath before walking to the training ground.

She heard voices and yelling and made out naruto yell "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE LEFT!" she sighed and then heard sasuke say "she, she wont be back for a while" then kagome walked in and saw sasuke wearing all black too. She then said "im back now, and its time to tell you about the games." She looked over them and saw kakshi, naruto, neji, tenten, hinata, kiba, shino, ino, sakura, iruka, shizunay, and choji. She knew what she was going to do and said "this is a very frightful game, there are twelve of you. You will get a team, and it will be harder then you think, you must go through hard challenges, frightful times, and see your worst fears. Your team will be called off now. RED TEAM, neji, tenten, kiba, hinata, naruto, kakshi" they nodded and she threw them red shirts with a tiger on them.

Then she said "BLUE TEAM, shino, sakura, ino, iruka, shizunay, and choji" she threw them blue shirts with sharks on them and said "these are your teams, your family, the problem is, when your team looses a competition, you must decided among yourselves, who has to leave" they all nodded and she said "the real games start tomorrow, be ready for the worse time of your life" and she disappeared in a swirl of blossoms. Sasuke looked down and neji said "you have to apologize, if you don't, you'll loose her forever." And he and tenten walked away.

Sasuke sighed and walked to a meadow and saw kagome sitting there the black hokage robes off and staring at the beauty around her. Sasuke was about to clear his throat when she said with her eyes closed "why'd you do it" he stood stock still as her purple eyes went to him and he said "I thought you were seeing neji, I was going to pick haku up when I saw him kiss your cheek, I was foolish, forgive me please" she looked at him and said "you hurt me sasuke, were mates and that bond, is strong, I was hurting very badly, it took a lot of my strength not to let sango and the rest of them, go and kill you"

She stood and walked over to him and touched his cheek with her pale cold hand, and he shuddered. She had the color returning to her face as she kissed him softly. He felt her pull back and swallowed, he truly loved her and it was heart breaking to have her cold and alone.

Kagome then whispered "I love you" and sasuke shuddered and said "I love you too, im sorry I hurt you. Next time I'll ask before being rash like that" she nodded and smiled a little and then it started raining, and they kissed a little harder this time and he wrapped a arm around her waist and the other touched her cheek, she had her arms around his neck as she kissed him, she felt the fireworks, she felt the explosion of love.

Sasuke loved her and they would take down naraku and itachi together, they would forever be together, and he wouldn't let another thing hurt them so badly, he felt the love between them.

She then pulled him and they danced around in the rain, barefoot and her kimono flowing after her as she jumped, he tried to catch her and finally did and they rolled around, he ended up on top of her and they were kissing again, there love was more then anything could brake, no more of being late, no more being embarrassed, they were married.

She smiled and said "your so addictive" he nodded and there kissing got harder and more fierce.

Kagome opened her eyes and changed into a baby blue, summer dress, and put her hair in a high ponytail and whipped the eye liner away, and put a clear lip gloss on, sasuke also changed back into his normal clothes and they walked to the training ground.

They arrived to see everyone waiting for them. Kagome and sasuke were holding hands and smiling, she then said "first task. Dancing, pick a dancer from your group and then I will start the competition" she then turned on 'Chris Brown: forever' and then red said "we pick neji" and the blue said "and we pick shizunay" and kagome said "neji start your dancing when I start the other song" he nodded and shizunay was ready. She then turned on 'ice ice baby' and neji spun around and did a hip hop dance move, and pointed to shizunay. Shizunay spun around and did a hip hop dance move, and neji started to kick it up a notch and pulled his shirt off and took his hair down spun around flipped onto his hands and spun around on it and, then jumped down and was doing professional dance moves, and he pulled off the wrapping and spun it around and it tied back on, shizunay spun around went down and jumped into a hand stand went down and spun around and then did a triple back flip and did professional.

Finally the song ended and red team one due to neji doing 5 back flips in a row, and using his sword to spin and sheath it and smirking.

So kagome turned off the song and said "blue team, you lost, I will meet you in my office to deiced who goes home. Be ready to decide" they nodded and sasuke handed them a piece of paper and pencil and said "write it down and meet us at her tower in 5 minutes" kagome then said "neji, you won for the red team, you have immunity, you can use it when someone tries to vote you off, congrats red" and she walked to the hokage tower.

Sakura turned to shizunay and yelled "YOU MADE US LOOSE!" and shizunay said "sakura im not super woman" sakura then said "you should be. Now im voting for you, loser" and she walked away, everyone exchanged glances before scribbling a name down and going to the hokage tower, nobody spoke for fear there friends picked them.

Team blue walked in to see a table and a place with a lid on it, kagome and sasuke were standing there and sasuke said "set the name you have picked under the lid, and explain why you picked this person, were starting with shino."

Shino looked up from his spot and said "I picked this person, for hurting those on are team, I picked sakura" and he pulled the lid off to show the name, then shizunay was next she sighed and said "I picked this person because, the team needs strong people, and this person isn't and wont help at all, this person screams and watched everything, I pick, sakura" kagome then said "sakura, that's two for you, two more and your out" sakura nodded.

Then sakura said smugly "I picked this person because, she isn't brave and lost and is pathetic I picked shizunay" and the name was on the card, kagome sighed and said "that's one for you shizunay" she nodded, and the next was choji, he frowned and said "I picked this girl because she doesn't understand the meaning of compassion, I picked sakura" kagome looked to sakura and said "sakura that's 3 for you, one more and your out" sakura nodded but scowled, then ino said "I picked this person because she doesn't get it, were in it to win, so I picked shizunay" kagome then said "shizunay, that's two for you, sakura that's three for you, its up to iruka" iruka sighed and said "I had a tough decision but in the end I picked, sakura" kagome nodded and said "sakura that's 4 for you, im afraid your not in the ANBU games anymore. You will get to keep the shirt but you cant come to the next game, goodbye" sakura stood and walked out scowling.

Kagome then said "meet tomorrow, today is fun but me and sasuke have decided to make it harder. Dismissed" and they all left.

Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples and said "this is harder then I thought." Sasuke nodded and rubbed her shoulders trying to release the stress. Kagome then said "tomorrow is going to be a long day" sasuke nodded knowing it was true.

_Hi everyone, sorry about the deleting of this chapter, I just couldn't get it right, finally I did FINALLY, and im going to try and make it up to you by hurrying with chapter 9, thank you for favoriting my story, im working hard. THANKS._

_Nuttyginger1. _


	9. MUST READ! not a chapter

Hey everyone its me. Guess what! 1 the guy I was having problems with is over finished, I dumped him finally. And after a while my best guy friend asked me out and so were dating :D I have sooooooo many ideas for new stories! Im glad you guys have been patient with me! :D im glad I have fans I love you all.

Write more soon,

Nuttyginger1

(oh and my bf's new account on here. Hes new his name is roto281. thank him for getting me back to writing)


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome awoke the next day hearing haku's crying. She hurried into his room and found him laying on his bed crying, the window was open and he looked like he had seen a ghost.

Kagome lifted her baby boy onto her lap and started to coo, then she sniffed the air and what scent she found made her freeze.

It was sasukes scent, but not just his, sakura's as well.

She touched her son's forehead and looked into his memories.

_~haku's memories~_

_Kagome stared at the black and white photo in front of her. _

_She saw sasuke slip out of bed and walk into there sons room, he saw sakura there, staring at haku._

_But then he said in a sweet voice "sakura, I thought we agreed you ant come here anymore" _

_Sakura sighed a deep sigh and said "run away with me sasuke. Lets go and have are own family." Sasuke looked hesitant and then shook his head in a negative._

_Sakura then stood up and looked away form him and said with venom laced in her words "tell me sasuke. What does she do for you? I didn't want to tell you this but….im pregnant and it's your baby" _

_Sasuke froze and looked down then whispered "lets leave" sakura nodded and jumped out the window. _

_Then sasuke heard a short gasp and looked over and saw his sons eyes open and he gasp in shock and horror, so he cast a illusion jutsu and his son and jumped out of the window. _

_~out of haku's memories~_

Kagome gasped in horror and she released the jutsu, and her heart and eyes hardened with so much anger.

Kagome pt a sleeping jutsu on her son and walked into shippo's room, she put a sleeping jutsu on him, then ran out of the house, her eyes were cold and unforgiving, she was going to make sasuke pay, and regret hurting her!

Kagome had put up signs on everyones houses saying the ninja games were canceled, but what people didn't know was she was tracking, tracking down the criminals, tracking down the most horrible people, she was tracking the akatsuki, and She was going to join them.

* * *

Hey everyone sorry bout this chapter being so short, but ill write the next chapter soon, and sorry bout the long waits. Ill get the next chapter up hopefully by today.

~nuttyginger1


	11. Chapter 11 ANOTHER CHAPTER!

kagome jumped out of the tree, she sighed, she loved haku and shippo, but she needed this.

After 3 days of intense searching she finally tracked down there hide out.

She knocked on the giant rock door. It opened and deidara said "we got someone here hm"

Kagome pushed past him and asked almost yelled "where is pain?"

Pain appeared by her and asked "what do you want?" everyone found this very odd, since they were all posed for battle, yet she didn't lift a finger to hurt them.

Kagome then said with a biting tongue "I wish to join the akatsuki."

Everyone nearly fell over in shock. The most powerful girl in the whole world wants to join them!

Then pain said "hm that could be arranged. You will need a partner. Itachi, you are now young kagome's partner, show her the ropes, and get her a cloak. Kisame, you will now be my partner. Come"

Itachi flipped his short black hair from his face and smirked, oh yes he was going to have fun with his new partner.

Pain new what was on itachi's mind, everyone did. Itachi had been in love with kagome, ever since he first met her long ago.

Kagome bit her bottom lip in a sensual I want you way. Then pain said "kagome if you don't mind us asking where sasuke is."

Kagome growled with pure rage at **his** name so she turned to pain and growled out in feral rage "he left, he got sakura pregnant. Behind my back" Itachi narrowed his eyes and then rubbed them because he was going blind.

Kagome was suddenly in front of Itachi and she touched his eyes and said "now you'll never go blind" and let go, his vision was back double strength!

All the akatsuki started laughing in pure glee. They had her, they had kagome, and they were positive, Itachi and she would be together in the akatsuki making them even more powerful.

The days passed and kagome got even more powerful with the techniques Itachi was teaching her. She was more powerful then pain by the end of the week.

Kagome thrilled in her first fight with a jinchurki.

Kagome hid in the shadows as they took the beast on. But when it was time, kagome jumped out and grabbed the jinchurki's neck with intense priestess powers flowing through her hand, instantly immobilizing her opponent.

Kagome was becoming **very** known, in black books all around.

The village hidden in the leaves was severely shocked but not too surprised when they found her kids with sleeping jutsus on them that she joined the akatsuki.

But what surprised them the most was when her name had to be put into the black book of the hidden leaf.

It was a honor to criminals all around when there name was put inside the leaf black book, but the hidden leaf (can someone tell me the real name of the village .) was greatly saddened when they put her name into it.

Tusnade kept track as the jinchurki's started disappearing like crazy, it was only a matter of time before naruto was going to disappear as well.

And with kagome with them, naruto wouldn't stand a chance.

But what shocked Tusnade was the very next day the whole akatsuki showing up in the hidden leaf, bound and determined to kill naruto, and who was leading them…..not pain. But kagome of the leaf! The new leader of the akatsuki.

* * *

_Hey everyone I hope you found this chapter thrilling and exciting, I hope nobody expected kagome to be the leader of the akatsuki at the end. And could someone please tell me the name of the hidden leaf village is it kohona or something? Idk. But please tell me. Thanks for ur reviews I love you all._

_~nuttyginger1_


	12. Chapter 12 LAST CHAPTER

Kagome stared at her old friends, there was sadness in there eyes as they protected naruto.

Kagome heard there screams as her new partners threw them to the sides.

Kagome knocked a arrow and pointed it at naruto and said "naruto come with us or this village will pay the price"

Naruto then yelled "IM NOT GOING ANY WHERE WITH YOU, YOU STUPID DEMON!"

Everyone froze. Kagome pulled back the string ready to fire but a small voice "mommy?" stopped her and her resolve shattered as she turned around and her sons huge black orbs stared into her own eyes….

Little haku then said again "mommy" and he started to shake in fear as the scent of his mothers blood reached his nose, kagome looked down after she smelt her own blood.

Kagome saw narutos hand straight threw her chest. That's when kagome realized her mistakes….and she started to cry and she fell to the ground, shippo catching her.

Shippo kicked naruto 30 feet away with his eyes blood red at his mother's treatment.

Then he lifted his mom to his lap and then she coughed and said "shippo, haku….I have some one for y-" she coughed up blood and then pulled out a small baby from her cloak, it was a little girl, her eyes dark purple, her hair the deepest shade of black, and skin as pale as the moon, but what everyone noticed most where the two small at ears perched upward on her small head.

Kagome then continued after coughing up blood was done and she finished "for you to meet. This is your little sister…..Akia, I- I would like you to take her to you aunt temari, tell her I-I went some place better…I love you both and im sorry…" and with that kagome's eyes fluttered closed….

Her legend over, her heart beat stopped, when the last beat sounded, haku, and Akia both screamed for there mothers comforting heart beat was gone…..forever.

Shippo then stood, Akia in his arms, and then turned to naruto and said with such a venomous voice, you could barley believe it was shippo, it sounded more like orochimaru or naraku.

"You killed her. You destroyed countless lives today naruto. I will never forgive you for this. Watch your back from now on naruto, for the next time you don't, my clawed hand will be ripping your heart out."

Everyone shivered after he said that and then looked to the body, and the next thing that happened was shocking. Shippo looked up to Ino and said in the most cruel cold words "were over" and then tried to lift his mother body but found the whole akatsuki helping him.

Kisame held the crying haku. And the others except Itachi held her body up. Itachi carried the shovel and they walked deep into the forest.

It started to rain slightly, and then suddenly it hit everyone in the hidden leaf, all the memories of a laughing kagome, a smiling kagome, came to there mind.

Ino started to cry for her losses. And then everyone stared at naruto with such cruel hard eyes you'd think he was the creator of death, but in this situation he was.

Naruto froze when he heard hinata say "what a beast" and walk away, and then he heard neji say "what a despicable animal" many more hurtful comments came from the mouths of his friends.

Kagome was buried, under the god tree, under the tree with so many memories.

Haku put a flower on his mommas grave and said "don't worry mommy, ill become the bestest demon ninja ever. You can count on it. Ill even start on my ninja training tonight. I love you. Bye bye mommy…." Then the toddler burst into tears.

Akia cried and cried. She couldn't have been more then 2 weeks old.

Shippo then said with cold eyes "im taking them to the village hidden in demons tomorrow. I will tell uncle sesshomarou…."

The akatsuki nodded and vanished after there silent prayers leaving the siblings to cry in the rain in peace.

Shippo then vowed to raise his siblings; he would not take them to aunt temari. He would do it, and he would make sure they would grow with strength…..he vowed to his mother that he would tell them everything.

TO BE CONTINUED….

(Sneak peaks r coming)

_Hey peeps I know im soooooooooo evil for killing kagome. But it needed to be done. Heres a little sneak peak so you'll know what to expect in the next story, the role is switched to lil Akia…_

_~nuttyginger1 _

_(SNEAK PEAK HERE!)_

_Akia panted for more air as her uncle sesshomarou threw another punch at her. Akia deflected it and squealed in delight when she used a secret point and threw her uncle._

_Akia was now 11, and would be going to the hidden leaf, all the demons didn't like that, wait they Hated the idea, but they knew it was necessary._

_Haku her older brother was already a high demon and would've been hokage in the human world._

_Akia of course was half demon but her adorable little ears made her hated for humans. Haku was lucky and for some reason didn't have them. But little Akia did. _

_But what would happen when she went to the hidden leaf? Would they accept her? Or blame her for her mother's deeds?_

_(STORY COMING OUT SOON! BE READY FOR THE UPDATE!)_


End file.
